The Rest of Our Lives
by JamannePotter
Summary: The war is over, but for Harry, the danger isn't. There are still many people who want to harm him, and the people he loves the most. How will the rest of their lives pan out, when so many people want him dead?
1. Chapter 1 - After the War

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his world and the characters belong to J K Rowling, the story is mine.

CHAPTER ONE -AFTER THE WAR

Bright white light seeped into the hospital wing, where Harry Potter lay, exhausted from the battle that took place yesterday. He blinked a couple of times as he stirred from his sleep, fumbling for his glasses that were perched on the bedside cabinet. He sat upright as everything came flooding back to him, and he remembered that Voldemort was gone, forever. He would never terrorise anyone again. Head spinning, the next thing that came to him were images of the people he loved and cared about. Ginny. He had to see Ginny, had to know she was okay. But before he had a chance to move, horrible images flashed across his mind, the body of Fred, laughter still etched on his face, just peacefully lying on the cold stone floor of the Great Hall. Lupin and Tonks, holding hands, their love had not faded in death, but they had a son they had left behind. Teddy, was going to be without his parents just like Harry was. Harry vowed in that moment that Teddy would know his parents, and he would have Harry there to care for him, to teach him all the things Remus and Tonks couldn't, to provide a loving childhood. And in quick succession followed images of all the others who had been lost in the battle, Snape, the man he had despised for the past 8 years, had turned out to be protecting Harry for all that time, in the hope that one day, Voldemort would pay for his actions. Colin Creevey, the young boy who should have never been at the battle, the boy who idolised Harry, snatched too early. All the people that had striven to make the wizarding world a better place, losing their lives so as to help Harry defeat Voldemort. They would never experience a life without pain, without terror. Harry felt the hot, wet tears stinging his face, losing control the more he thought of everyone he had lost. He had a really bad habit of losing the people closest to him. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore. But not anymore. The Weasley's and Hermione were his family, and there was no way he was going to roll over and let anyone else be taken from him.  
Harry stood, glancing around the hospital wing, head throbbing at the quick movement. It had been magically expanded, to about three times its normal size, and his head was filled with the sounds of pain, crying and suffering, but at the same time, he could see their happiness that finally, it was over. So many people lay here, surrounded by healers that must have been called for from St Mungo's, and he saw Madam Pomfrey, milling around all her patients, looking like a headless chicken with no idea where to turn to next. He slipped the invisibility cloak over himself, and creeped towards the doorway.  
"Not so fast, Potter." He heard a familiar, matronly voice as he was pulled into a close embrace with the older woman who was like a mother to him. "Well done, Harry. I've never been more proud of you. So brave, I'm so glad to say that you were in my house."  
"Thanks professor," Harry returned as he looked down into the tear stricken face of Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I was wondering.."  
"Oh what now Harry, every time I hear you say those words, it always leads to trouble!" She said as a wide smile spread across her face.  
"No! I was just wondering if you knew where Ron and Hermione are!" He responded, laughing. "I need to talk to them about, er, something."  
"Oh, well that's okay I guess, we've had enough trouble though Harry, so don't go causing more for yourself! I think the last time I heard, they were arguing with Molly about going away together in the great hall. God knows why they started Molly off somewhere so public.." McGonagall continued mumbling to herself about Molly Weasley and her booming voice.  
"Thanks professor, I'm glad you're okay."  
"Potter? Make sure you don't wonder off too far, I'm sure that everyone is dying to celebrate that Voldemort is really gone, and we can't start the festivities without you."  
"Yes professor, see you later!" And with that, Harry slipped back under his cloak, determined to find Hermione and Ron so they could go with him for a walk around the lake.  
Sure enough, it didn't take long to hear Mrs Weasley's voice, and chuckling, he walked towards the sound.  
"HOW DARE YOU SPRING THIS ON YOUR FATHER AND I, THE DAY AFTER THIS HORRIBLE BATTLE! WE HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO ADJU..." And before she could finish her sentence, she burst into tears and ran out of the room, closely followed by Arthur, who said to Ron as he passed,  
"Nice timing Ron, we've just lost our son. Didn't you think of that?"  
"Oh bollocks!" Ron exclaimed, staring bewildered after his parents. "I get it wasn't the best time to mention it, but we couldn't exactly hide it could we!" Ron turned back to Hermione, who had tears rolling down her flushed cheeks, and Ron pulled her towards him and embraced her, stroking her wild bushy mane in an attempt to calm her down.

HPHP

Harry decided now wasn't a good time, and he headed back out of the Great Hall, and headed towards the main entrance, where the doors were swinging off their hinges. The sun shimmered so beautifully off of the lake, and it looked so inviting. Harry headed in that general direction, planning on visiting the man who had played such an important part in getting Harry to where he was today, Dumbledore.  
"HARRY! HARRY WATCH OUT!" he heard Ron shouting with such urgency, that he had already whipped his wand out and had turned to face the direction he heard the shouting come from.  
A shot of red light just missed him, he was momentarily shocked, until he saw the most beautiful girl running at him, long fiery curls swishing in the wind as she ran, a determination in her face that Harry had only seen twice before.  
"Ginny!" He breathed happily, not quite taking in that she was casting spells at him.  
"GINNY DON'T DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET LATER! GINNY! STOP!" Now Harry could hear Hermione, and saw both Ron and Hermione, hurriedly running after Ginny, closely followed by what seemed like everyone who had survived the battle, longing to catch a glimpse of the Chosen One.  
"PROTEGO!" Harry shouted as he realised what Ginny was doing. She was notorious for her bat-bogey hex, and Harry did not want to be on the receiving end. Another spell rebounded off his shield, and another.  
Harry edged further and further away from her, confused as to why she was casting spells at him.  
"Ginny, what are you doing!" He yelled as she continued her pursuit of him.  
"HOW- DARE- YOU! " She responded between casts. "YOU- ARE- A - GIT-HARRY-POTTER!" Laughter came from the masses of people who had come to watch, as they saw Harry Potter, the boy who wasn't scared of Voldemort, the boy who had been fighting against the majority of the wizarding world for the last 7 years, running scared from Ginny Weasley.  
"Gin-"  
"DON'T TALK TO ME HARRY! YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD! YOU LET US ALL THINK YOU WERE DEAD! AFTER ALL WE'D DONE, AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT LETTING US KNOW YOU WERE OKAY WAS IMPORTANT?! WONDERING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"  
"Ginny, please!" the desperation for her to stop cursing at him trembled through his voice. "Oh for god's sake, IMMOBILUS!"  
Ginny stopped in her tracks, frozen to the spot. There was a sharp intake of breath from the watching crowd,  
"Will you lot just SHUT UP!" Harry had lost his rag now, he just wanted to talk to Ginny. "Ginny, will you let me explain? Please? I will let you go, if you promise to hear me out, and stop cursing at me, okay?" he took her face in his hands, unable to keep himself from noticing how beautiful she was when she was mad. He looked into those big brown eyes of hers, and the glint in them told him he could let her go. He lifted the spell, and she immediately burst into tears.  
"I thought I'd lost you Harry." she whispered.  
"Ginny, I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Really I am. But Voldemort had to believe I was dead. There was no way I could let you know without him finding out. And, your reaction, along with everyone else's reactions were necessary for Voldemort to believe it. I couldn't have defeated him if he thought I was still alive. I'm really, really sorry Gin." He glanced over at Ron, as if to check it was okay for him to hug her. The angry glare he got back off Ron told him it would not be okay. So Harry stayed where he was. "Ginny?"  
"You meant to die. You told him, you meant to die. You were willing to die for all of us. That's what you told him."  
"Yes, I did mean to. I had to Gin, it's too complicated to explain here, but I did mean to die, to protect you. To protect all of you." He said, turning back towards the audience, who were stunned silent.  
"You didn't even say goodbye." Ginny was staring hard at the floor, tears falling rapidly from her face.  
"I couldn't Ginny, if I had stopped to talk to you, I would never have gone through with it. How could I have left you, knowing it was the last time I'd ever get to see your beautiful face, hear your perfect voice? If I'd said goodbye, Ginny, I couldn't bring myself to ever let you go." now he felt his cheeks sting as he started to cry. He didn't care what Ron thought. He loved Ginny, it was the thought of her that had got him through the past year. "Gin, you were what I was thinking of. When I went into that forest, I was thinking that it was so I could keep you safe. So that you would be okay."  
"But I wouldn't want to be okay without you."  
Harry took hold of her hands and pushed her head up to look at him. He forgot that he had a thousand eyes, all focused on him and Ginny.  
"Ginny Weasley, I want to tell you that I love you, with all my heart. I need you to know, that it is thanks to you that I am here today, it was you who pulled me through the tough times in the last year. I know that I broke up with you after Dumbledore, you know, died, but that was so I could protect you. You needed to be safe. If Voldemort knew how I felt for you, well, I would never have forgiven myself." he wiped away a tear as he thought of what could've happened to Ginny.  
"Harry -"  
"Please Ginny, let me finish. There is no danger anymore, Voldemort is gone. Please, please Gin, will you go out with me again? There is nothing I want more than to love you." He looked up at her, waiting for her response.  
Ron was glaring at Harry, ready to pounce at him, Ginny's other brothers were all smiling, as were Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ginny saw their looks of approval, as if seeking reassurance. The crowd suddenly piped up,  
"SAY YES!" "YESYESYESYES" "GO ON GINNY, HE LOVES YOU!" All of their inputs were merging together, and then once they had died down, a young woman piped up, "If you don't say yes, I will!" Ginny laughed, and saw that it was her best friend Astoria.  
"Oh, I don't think so Tori!" And with that she flung herself into Harry's arms, and planted a kiss on his lips. He responded, forgetting once more that so many people were watching them. It was pure bliss. The scent of Ginny wafted to his nose, making him feel elated, her soft lips, gently brushing against his, perfection, running his hands through those fiery red curls, pushing them away from her face. He could feel himself smiling as she kissed him, and he knew that she was smiling too.  
"OI OI, GET A ROOM!" The two broke apart finally, smiling at one another, Harry turned to the crowd, they cheered, and yelled their happiness and excitement, rushing the happy couple, each person excited to congratulate the pair.

HPHP

"I cannot. Believe. He's. Gone. After. My. Sister. Again." Ron was spitting feathers, subconsciously drawing his wand, red sparks coming out of it as he watched Harry take Ginny's hand, and watched them walking away from the crowds, desperate for some much needed alone time.  
"Ronald, you are being ridiculous. Your sister is 17 in a couple of months, she's old enough to make her own decisions." Hermione stated, so matter of factly that the surrounding people laughed.  
"But, she's my sister!"  
"She's our sister too Ron, but you don't see us being all uptight about it. Harry is a lovely guy. You should be thankful that your sister is with your best friend. That way you know that he is good enough for her. She can't do much better than the Chosen One anyway!" Bill said, as he pulled Fleur closer to him.  
"After all that boy has been through, are you really going to deny him one of the only things beside you and Hermione that make him happy?" His mother always knew how to make him feel bad.  
"And what about how Harry would feel, when his two best friends just sit there snogging each others faces off all the time!" Ron was glad to see that George hadn't lost his sense of humour after losing his twin, but they could all tell that something was off about him.  
"I know, but aren't you guys mad that she's not our innocent baby sister anymore?" Ron said with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"It could be worse Ron, she could still be going out with me!" Dean laughed as he saw Ron's relief as he realised it was true. "I never stood a chance against the boy who lived anyway. She's always loved him Ron, and he's always loved her -"  
"Even if it did take him 5 years to notice..." interjected Hermione.  
"Yeah... thanks Hermione.. what I was trying to say is that you should be happy that they've found solitude in each other. And that they're going to be as happy as you and Hermione are. And as happy as me and Parvati." Dean finished, taking in the gasps of his fellow classmates. "Yeah yeah, the battle made loads of people fall in love, come on, let's head back up to the castle. We should try repair it a little before the celebrations start."  
"Does anybody in the wizarding world outside of here know he's gone?" Hermione asked quietly.  
Arthur responded to her question. "Yes, Hermione. Most of the people in wizarding Britain came to help us fight as soon as word spread from the slytherin and younger children who left the school. But the plan is there will be an official declaration this evening, made by Harry himself. Then we'll start the party."  
"What about the memorial services, for you know, all the people that didn't make it?" It was Ron who was being inquisitive now, but quietly, and unsure how to word his question in a way that would tell him when his brother's funeral would be.  
"There will be time dear," His mother replied, albeit quietly and tearful. "We're to find out in the next few days the schedule, as many people will want to attend several memorial services."  
"Mum..." Percy started as he saw his mother start to well up.  
"Perce, please, I'm just happy to have you here, with us, the family back together again. We need to stick together. Now come on, I'm sure you're all starving!" Molly brushed her children all in front of her, and felt her husbands arm slip around her waist, supporting her as she let her head fall onto his shoulder as they headed back towards the destroyed ruins of the castle.

HPHP

Harry hadn't been this happy since before Dumbledore had passed, nearly two years ago. He looked down at Ginny as he wrapped his arms around her. He was propped up against a tree, with Ginny curled into a ball hugging into him. He kissed her on the top of head, failing to ignore the scent of coconut and vanilla in her luscious, bright red curls that reached the bottom of her back. Her hair had grown so much in the past year, and it had changed how she looked entirely. She looked older, more like a young woman than she had the last time they had sat under that tree. Her face, had the signs of someone that had experienced suffering and, as she looked up into his eyes, he couldn't not see the pain that lingered there. He pulled her tighter to him, letting her know that he wasn't going to let her go.  
"Gin, you know I'm not going anywhere from now on, don't you?"  
"I know you say that Harry, but I don't believe you at all. You won't be happy until you've caught all of the death eaters, and anyone that stood on Voldemort's side. You can say that the danger is gone, but we both know that you're their primary target, for taking away their leader." He heard her voice quiver as she finished her sentence, as if she were on the verge of tears.  
"On the contrary Ginny, I don't think any of them are going to actively chase me down. They know, that we know who they are. They will want to lie low, and when they are caught, they'll likely use the excuse of the imperious curse. I'm not leaving you Ginny, not if I can help it. I want to protect you for the rest of our lives."  
"Woah there cowboy... the rest of our lives? You're thinking that far ahead?"  
"Well, yeah," Harry said blushing as the embarrassment of what he said sunk in. "Erm, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to be with anyone but you, and I don't ever want that to change." He could feel the heat spread through his face, looking up from the floor, making eye contact with this beautiful big brown eyes, flecked with gold.  
"Good!" Ginny said, as she reached up and kissed him more passionately than she ever had. She knew that he meant every word of what he said, could feel it, in the way his lips pressed urgently against hers. A couple of minutes later, and Ginny pulled away from him.  
"I missed you so much, Gin."  
"Hopefully, you won't have to miss me ever again Harry." She smiled as she stood up, and reached out for his hand. "We should go up to the castle, I know they're planning on making an official announcement about the battle this evening."  
As she bounded away, her red curls bouncing as she went, it was all Harry could do to stop staring at this beautiful woman that he could call his. Chasing after her, he knew that all his troubles were far from over, but at least he had Ginny to help him through.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Announcements

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world, and the characters belong to J K Rowling, I only own the story.

Chapter 2 - The Announcements

Harry grabbed Ginny from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her and twisting her to face him. He took the opportunity to kiss her again, he had long wanted to just be able to kiss her, with no fear of having to say goodbye to her. Finally, he could look forward to their future together. Her lips seemed to be moulded perfectly to fit his, so soft that he could hardly feel her.  
"Harry!" She giggled, "Put me down!"  
He happily obliged, catching her hand as it fell to her side.  
"Harry?" She asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you going to tell me what you've been up to exactly for the past year? And when are you going to explain why Voldemort thought you were dead?"  
"Gin, there is loads of time for me to tell you all of that. Right now I just want to savour that I'm walking with the most beautiful witch at this castle, and that she is crazy enough to want to be with me!" Her head fell backwards, her hair tumbling down her back as she laughed at the delusional boy she was walking along with.  
"Harry, I think almost all the witches here would kill just to be walking hand in hand with you!" Harry's face turned a beetroot colour as his embarrassment to being a desired wizard sunk in, Ginny laughing at how cute and teenage like he was.  
They laughed together as they walked up towards the castle, and heard McGonagall shouting about not being able to find Harry Potter.  
"POTTER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She yelled as soon as they entered the great hall. "The temporary minister for magic would like you to announce to the wizarding world about the Battle of Hogwarts, and the outcome of it. Lee Jordan is going to broadcast it on the Wizarding Wireless Network."  
"Eugh, professor, do I have to?" Seeing the hard stare that he received back off her made him quickly change his mind.  
"Good, right then, I am going to address the school, then Kingsley will say a few words. We'll leave it to you to announce that Voldemort is gone. I do require that you do not give any details about the battle, Potter, or about your whereabouts for the past year, as the ministry wants to get a full account before releasing it to the public. Okay?"  
"Yes professor, that's fine. Have I got time to take a shower? I feel really gross and dirty right now."  
"Of course Potter. Feel free to use the prefects bathroom, I think it was left undamaged, I'm not entirely certain. The password is 'gladiator'."  
"Thanks professor."  
He turned back to face Ginny, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and waved to the rest of his friends. As he left the great hall, he could feel everyone watching him, smiling, in awe of the boy who had saved all of their lives.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please. We are going to commence this evening with a few words from the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. I would like to say that I am very happy to see that so many of you are sitting before me, and I express my sincerest apologies for those who have suffered losses in this battle. Know that they have not died in vain. Minister?"  
"Thank you Minerva. I would like to start by saying how proud I am of the wizarding community, for being able to stand together in such desperate times, for supporting one another, for not losing faith in the one hope we shared, Mr Harry Potter. I address the whole world, in telling you that yesterday, a great battle took place, between the Dark Lord Voldemort, and many wizards and witches, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort has been terrorising our world for nearly 50 years, since he first opened the Chamber of Secrets, and I'd like to highlight that we have stood tall against him and his supporters. They will not get away with the crimes they have committed. I am very proud to present to you all, Mr Harry Potter." There was deafening applause that exploded from the great hall, everyone turning to look at the chosen one, many people sobbing with happiness. Harry looked shocked that it was his turn to say a few words already. He stood up and took his place, and the whole hall went deadly quiet, the only thing you could hear was Peeves singing his victory song. He was totally unprepared for this. What was he supposed to say, other than, Voldemort is dead?  
"Er, hi everyone, I'm Harry.." Great start Harry, he thought to himself. "As Minister Shacklebolt has already told you all, yesterday, there was a great battle, in which nearly 50 people lost their lives to Lord Voldemort. All of our lives have been affected by him, but I stand before you today, to tell you that he will never touch any of our lives again. He is dead, and unlike last time, there is no way which he can return. My friends and I have ensured that he will never, ever come back. So to those that fought, thank you, you have all helped us to achieve a brighter future. To those that were unable to fight, please now live free in the knowledge that he is gone. I know that it is of little consolation to all who have lost people they cared about, but they died fighting for this future, and we have it. The best we can do to commemorate them, is to live our lives to the full. It is what they would have wanted. They will be happy that we achieved our goals, and that they didn't die in vain." Again, the hall burst with noise, crying, laughter, joy and clapping arose and filled the whole hall. Harry took in a deep breath after having seen that he had succeeded in his task, and was a little confused when Kingsley gave him a piece of parchment with some announcements to make. When he went to speak again, the noise died down.  
"Erm, I've got a few extra announcements to make. The first is that Minerva McGonagall will become the well deserved Headmistress of Hogwarts school, and can I personally say that I don't think there is anyone better suited for the role," He caught McGonagall's eye, and say that she was crying with how proud she was of her student. "I have also been told that the Ministry has so far arrested nearly 20 death eaters, and that Azkaban will be guarded by top aurors until further notice." This was received by many cheers from the audience. "The Minister is going to say a few more words."  
"Thank you Mr Potter, for that truely inspirational speech. And can we hear a huge round of applause for the man who has saved our world, may he never be forgotten. Lastly there are a few matters with the Order of Merlin to be dealt with. Firstly, the Ministry wishes to award the Order of Merlin First Class, to Mr Potter." The crowd roared and shouted their approval as Harry received the Order from the Minister. "We would like to also award the Order of Merlin First class to Mr Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger, for their part in aiding Mr Potter in defeating Voldemort." Another round of cheers of approval. "To all you who fought in the battle, including the dead, you will all get Order of Merlin second class for your contributions to the wizarding world. As there are too many of you to announce, we will save that for a later date. We would like to specially mention Mr Severus Snape, who unfortunately died during the battle, he will receive the Order of Merlin first class for his aid in defeating Voldemort aswell. We are revoking the Order of Merlin first class that was given to Mr Peter Pettigrew after his supposed brave confrontation of Sirius Black. The Ministry has since discovered that Pettigrew lied, and he was in fact the one who murdered 12 people that day, and then hid in illegal animagus form. Sirius Black is hence pardoned for all crimes, and the ministry wishes to award him the Order of Merlin first class for his contribution to the defeat of Voldemort. Last but not least, we want to give the house elf Dobby, without who, Harry Potter would've died several times, the Order of Merlin first class, and he is the first non wizard to ever receive one, so a huge round of applause for him please, and may the free elf, rest in peace. Now, that all that official stuff is out of the way, I think we should celebrate that we never again have to worry about Voldemort! Let's party!"  
Everyone stood up as Kingsley vanished all the tables and chairs that were in the hall, and the Weird Sisters started to play. Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at each other, as the people who had fought alongside them in the battle were cheering, "Golden Trio!"  
They all blushed, but they could see from each others eyes the relief that they had achieved their task. They shared a hug, in which Ron gave his blessing for Harry to date Ginny, then Hermione pulled Ron towards the dance floor. Harry looked after his friends, wondering how on earth he would've got to this point without them. They were brilliant. Hermione was the smartest witch of their time, and Ron was the bravest wizard he had ever met. The prophecy had said it had had to be him, and he thought it had meant he had to do it alone. Thank God he had such good friends to see him through it.  
"What are you smiling stupidly about Mr?" Ginny whispered in his ear as she liked his arm.  
"Just how amazing your brother and his girlfriend are. If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be here today."  
"And if it weren't for you Harry, it's likely that none of us would be here in ten years. You should be proud of yourself Harry. You saved us." She replied, with the biggest smile on her face, that Harry couldn't help smiling back at.  
"Oh Harry, great, could I have a quick word with you, Hermione and Ron if you don't mind me interrupting the festivities?" Kingsley said as he approached Harry before he joined Ginny on the dance floor.  
"Yeah sure minister,"  
"Please, Harry, call me Kingsley."  
Harry quickly went and grabbed the other two and followed the minister to the little side room off the great hall that had been used during the triwizard tournament. Inside the room, there was a long table, that had bottles of butterbeer, and a bottle of firewhisky. It was surrounded by plush armchairs, one of which was already taken by professor McGonagall.  
"Hello professor," all three said at the same time. Minerva smiled back at them all,  
"Please, take a seat and help yourself," she said, pointing at the drinks and sweet treats that were on the table. Harry sat down closest to the fire, accepting a bottle of butterbeer of Hermione and relaxed, looking curiously at the minister of magic and the new headmistress of Hogwarts.  
"I suppose you're wondering why we pulled you away from the celebrations?" All three teens nodded. "Well," said Kingsley, "We want to know what you're doing next year. I also will need to get accounts off all three of you of what you've been doing over the past year, and how it happened that Harry was able to die, come back and still defeat Voldemort but that can wait. The ministry is severely understaffed at the moment. We need to know whether the three of you would be interested in joining our ranks. I know that you, Harry, and you Ron, are both interested in being Aurors?"  
"Yeah," Harry nodded, and Ron agreed.  
"Well we would be happy to accept that your experience in fighting dark wizards rivals that of most of the department and therefore we would be willing to take you on without your NEWTs. You would also have fast tracked training so that we are able to get you out in the field straight away. The training would be about two weeks, we really want to get you out catching death eaters as soon as possible, so it'd be hard and really intensive. Are you up for that?"  
"Well Kingsley, I don't think it's very fair that you're trying to poach my top students without letting me provide them with an alternative option! You are both more than welcome to come back and study here as your seventh year, take your newts and then you can join the Aurors after that. Miss Granger, you are of course also more than welcome to come back to Hogwarts."  
"Yes, Miss Granger, we've noted that you're very interested in aiding non-wizarding creatures, notably house elves? We would like to start up a whole new department, with you at it's head, to repair the damage that wizards have done to magical creatures. We now see the importance of having good relationships with these creatures. Dumbledore always told Fudge that he should've sorted this out, that man was definitely omnipotent," Kingsley laughed. "We also want your help with eradicating the pure blood laws, and making the whole wizarding community more accepting of half bloods and muggle borns. In the future we hope that there will be no way of distinguishing, and wizards and witches will be categorised as just those, male and female. So, what do you three think?" Kingsley finished, looking expectantly at the three amazing young people sat in front of him, eager for them to join the Ministry.  
"Professor," Harry started, "There is nothing I want to do more than clean up after Voldemort, and help the ministry. I feel that it's the only way I can ensure that there are no more dark wizards haunting our community. I'd love to come back to Hogwarts, but the ministry needs me now. I hope you understand, so Kingsley, I would love to join the aurors." After this both Kingsley and McGonagall were smiling.  
"Great, Harry, we'll sort out the details at a later date." Kingsley said, happily.  
"Yes of course Potter, I understand that you need to be helping to catch the death eaters. And I fully expect Mr Weasley to join you." Ron turned the deepest shade of red, it even stretched to his ears.  
"Er yeah, I'd like to join the aurors too," Ron added.  
"I am very grateful for your offer Kingsley," Said Hermione, "And I would love to one day pursue that adventure with you. I feel that it is necessary for us to rebuild the bridges to some of the magical creatures, but I have to say that I want to come back to Hogwarts. I need to get my NEWTs, and I don't want to just get into the ministry because I helped beat Voldemort, I want to prove that I am good enough to do it."  
McGonagall beamed at Hermione, "I knew you would want to come back. I could really use your help with running the school. How would you like to be head girl?"  
"Oooo! Yes, I'd love to professor!" Harry and Ron sniggered at how she had turned back into that first year snotty suck up, and noted to themselves to make fun of her later.  
"Great, thank you, all three of you, get back to the party. We can sort out the rest of the details tomorrow."  
And with that, Harry, Ron and Hermione left, and went to find the other Weasley's to share their good news. Ginny looked worried when Harry told her he was joining the aurors straight away, and Mrs Weasley fussed around Harry and Ron, saying that she didn't think they were old enough to make the decision to join such a dangerous profession.  
"For gods sake Molly, Harry's been fighting dark wizards all his life, and Ron has since he met Harry! I think they're more than old enough and experienced enough to run the whole department!" Arthur said, with an exasperated look at his wife, who was still trying to hold on to her babies. He whispered in her ear, "You have to let go Molly." She whimpered as she knew he was right, and she agreed that she thought it would be a good idea for them to join up straight away.  
Harry whispered to Ginny, "It's alright Gin, you'll only be at Hogwarts for another year, and it'll go so quickly. We can be together after. And I promise I'll be safe."  
"Er... yeah.. coming back to Hogwarts.. Of course Harry.." Ginny replied rather shadily, trying to hide from her boyfriend that she didn't plan on coming back to Hogwarts. She either did a good job, or he was just too dense to notice, so she let it lie. She would have this conversation with him another night, tonight, it was all about letting go, and knowing that Voldemort was gone for good.


	3. Chapter 3 - In Memory

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and their world belong to J K Rowling, the story is mine

Chapter 3 - In Memory

Harry woke up to the familiar surroundings of his dorm room. He took a few moments to really savour how comfortable his four poster bed had been, for this was probably the last time he was going to use it. Around fifty people were sticking around at Hogwarts to help with the clearing up and fixing of the castle, which would probably take just under a day. It had been decided that Headmistress McGonagall and the other professors would replace all the spells on the castle, and would attempt to try and replace all the really old magic that had been broken. After they had finished cleaning the castle, Harry was going to go back to the Burrow with the Weasley's and Hermione. Harry heard Ron stirring, so opened the drapes around his bed and headed towards the showers.

"Morning Harry," Ginny greeted him with a light kiss in the Gryffindor common room.  
"Well that's the nicest thing I've woken up to in the past year," Harry said, with a childish grin on his face. "I'm just heading for the showers, then do you wanna go and grab some breakfast?"  
"Sounds good, er, Harry? They're going to release the memorial service list today." Growing up with 6 brothers had made Ginny pretty tough, but she couldn't stop a single tear from making it's way down her cheek. Harry caught it and wiped it away smiling to comfort the young girl.  
"Don't worry Gin, we'll get through this. I promise I'll be quick in the shower and then we'll go down. Is Hermione awake?"  
"No, I think she and Ron drank a bit too much firewhiskey last night, she was making a lot of noise when she stumbled in at 3 am!"  
"Is that how long the festivities went on for?" Harry said, completely shocked. Ginny laughed at the naivety of Harry.  
"Harry, last time we thought Voldemort was dead, the wizarding world celebrated for over a week, or that's what Mum always told me. I guess that after the memorials the celebrations might continue?"  
"Blimey, we'll just have to wait and see. Right, well if they're not up in ten minutes, wake them up by any means, we have to get started on the restoration of the castle!"

He kissed her forehead, and walked towards the portrait hole, wondering how on earth Ginny could be so beautiful after just waking up. He always looked like a mess in the morning!

"'Alrigh' Harry!" Harry had just entered the Great Hall with Ginny, and turned to face the big half giant he thought of as an older brother.  
"Hi Hagrid! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to catch up with you yesterday, I haven't seen you since the battle. Are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I was alive Hagrid.."  
Hagrid interrupted, "Oh don' worry Harry, s'alright, betcha 'ad a lot on yer plate didn' yer. I get why yeh didn' tell me, Voldemort 'ad teh think yeh were dead didn' he. I'm jus' glad yeh're alright. Though' I'd jus' say a quick 'ello, I'm off teh meet Maxime in a mo', we're gunna go back teh the mountains in France for a bit, take Grawpy with us. Yeh know it's not tha' safe fer us round 'ere feh the time bein', but I'll get meself an owl, yeah? I missed talkin' teh yeh Harry, so don' lose contact okay?"  
"Yeah course Hagrid, I'm glad you're okay. Are you and Maxime, officially an item now?" Harry winked mischievously at Hagrid.  
"Oh Harry, how could'ya say such things! Me an' Maxime are jus' friends okay?" Hagrid boomed, leant down to hug Harry, and whispered in his ear, "But yeh not a child anymore, so yeah, we're together, bu' don' tell no one!"  
Harry laughed, "Yeah, our little secret Hagrid!"

"Catch yeh later Harry!" And with that, Hagrid waved goodbye to the professors and bounded out of the Great Hall. Harry took Ginny's hand again and they headed towards where all their friends were. Ginny soon noticed how their friends seemed to have found solace in each other, glancing at the pairings that were sitting before them. She was sure Harry hadn't noticed, so made a mental note to tell him later. The war seemed to have pushed people to find love, and she was happy that it had. She glanced at Neville, who seemed to be over his childish crush on her and had moved on towards Hannah Abbott. Dean had already said he was with Parvati, and they looked really happy together. She saw Oliver Wood, apparently flirting with his former quidditch teammate Katie Bell, and saw Lee Jordan pandering after Aliicia Spinnet, who seemed to love the attention. Yes there seemed to be a lot of happy couples around the table, but she noticed that George and Angelina looked sad. Angelina had been very close to Fred, and had been his date at the Yule Ball, it seemed Fred's death had hit her hard, and it had obviously hit George harder. Although they couldn't see it yet, Ginny had an inkling that things might work out there, and smiled stupidly to herself.

"Ow!" She shouted, drawing attention to herself, she flushed a deep shade of pink and stared at Harry. "What. Was. That. For?" She snarled just under her breath, whilst smiling at her friends.  
"Sorry Gin, didn't mean to catch you that hard. I was just going to see if you knew what was up with Seamus? He seems really down."  
"Erm, Harry, Lavender was attacked by Fenrir-"  
"WHAT!"  
"Didn't you know? Sorry Harry, I just assumed you'd know."  
"No, I blooming well didn't know. Is she okay? Was she infected?"  
"I don't know Harry," Shying away from the stares they were getting from the surrounding people.  
"Well that explains why Seamus is down. Awh man, why didn't someone tell me? I should've been there to support him." Seamus glanced over at Harry and Harry got up and went and sat next to him.  
"I'm sorry mate, Ginny only just told me. Is she okay?"  
"It's fine Harry, you had to deal with killing Voldemort and everything that comes with that, I get it. Lavender will be okay, Madam Pomfrey says it'll be like with Bill, they're just cursed scars.. she won't transform. We hope." He added on the end. Harry looked at his friend, and could see the pain behind his eyes. "Look Harry, I hope you don't mind but I was kind of hoping I could go back to the hospital wing and see her, so..."  
"Oh yeah, of course Seamus, wish her better for me."  
"Yeah." And he walked away from the table, and out of the hall.  
Harry went back to Ginny, just in time for McGonagall to have the memorial service handed out to everyone. Harry looked down and was saddened by how many names were on the list. The services would be spread over a whole day, starting tomorrow at 8am , and there would be no clashes.

"Ginny, I know you won't want to, but I'm going to go to all of these services. I feel like I at least owe it to the people who gave their lives because of me."  
"Harry don't go down that road," He heard Ron say as he and Hermione started to sit down. "It wasn't your fault mate,we all knew what were getting ourselves in for."  
"Yeah, but it was because of me that the battle was like it was. I could've changed it, Voldemort didn't have to come here and battle, we could've had it somewhere where it would just be us. If I just remembered earlier that Dumbledore told me that he thought Riddle had hidden something here, I should've known it would be in the Room of Requirement.."  
"For god's sake Harry, stop. You could carry on like that forever, but this is the way it is, this is how it happened. It was not your fault." Hermione snapped.  
Harry thought for a moment, she was right, he couldn't change anything now, he just had to accept, like everyone else, that those people had died fighting so they could live.

"Well I still want to go to all the services."  
"I think it's a good idea Harry, I'll come with you, you'll need the support." Harry smiled weakly back at Ginny. The ones Harry particularly wanted to go to were Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin and Snape. He felt he owed it to Snape, the man who he had hated, and accused, had actually risked his life to save Harry. Severus Snape was a better man than anybody knew, Harry thought to himself.  
"Right, I hope everybody has eaten enough, because we will start the work on the castle in five minutes! Come on, hurry up!" McGonagall boomed, with a smile at the prospect of restoring her beloved castle.

It was almost 1 am when Harry stumbled through the front door of the Burrow, exhausted, he fell onto the nearest sofa that wasn't already occupied by one of the redheads. Ginny fell on top of him, and he put his arm around her as she got more comfortable.

"Eurgh, that, is the last time I clean up someone else's mess!" groaned George.  
"And I never want to make mess ever again," Ron added after forcing himself to sit up.

"Well that'd be something!" They all laughed at the comment that Molly had made from the kitchen, and Ron had responded with a funny face that had everyone in hysterics.

"I think we're definitely suffering from sleep deprivation, we're finding Ron's jokes funny!" George looked up smiling, and had everyone but Ron dying of laughter. Harry startled right awake after a loud snore from Ginny shocked him, and his face had given everyone the giggles again. After settling back down to the sofa, Harry stroked Ginny's hair out of her eyes, and Mrs Weasley came in with a plate of sandwiches and some drinks for them all. Ten minutes later she packed them all up off upstairs to bed, with a lot of groans and complaints about having to moan. She tidied up the mess, then went up to bed herself, checking in on all her children as she went.

"COME ON ALL YOU LAZY BONES!" Mrs Weasley's voice reverberated around the house, causing all the young kids to let out moans of wanting more sleep. Mr Weasley looked hard at his wife, who was rushing around the house, trying to keep herself occupied. They had Fred's memorial in a couple of hours. It was being done in alphabetical order and she obviously didn't want to get upset. Mr Weasley admired the strength that she had, so capable of staying strong for her children. He'd never loved her more.

"HARRY COME ON, AND YOU GINNY! YOU TWO WANT TO GO TO EVERYTHING AND THEY START IN 20 MINUTES!" Harry tumbled out of bed moaning, apparated down to the shower, Ginny cursing as he got in there just before her.  
"Harry! That's not fair, my hair takes ages to dry!" She moaned, partially because she was still half asleep. Harry was out in 2 minutes, stole a quick kiss off Ginny before she got in the shower, and was waiting downstairs after 10 more minutes, having some breakfast. They headed out to the garden after giving Mr and Mrs Weasley giant hugs to show them some support for the day ahead, then apparated to the first memorial.

A couple of hours passed, and Harry and Ginny were waiting for the other Weasley's to arrive for Fred's memorial. Harry was still particularly upset from Colin's and was having a big cuddle with Ginny to make him feel a bit better, and to support her, when Ron arrived and pushed between the two of them.  
"I know I said I was okay with it, but you know, do you have to rub it in all of our faces? This is a public place you know!"

"Hello Harry, Ginny. Please ignore Ronald for being an arrogant twit, he's just tired." Hermione smiled at her two best friends and her boyfriend. Everyone had arrived and it was a very sombre affair. George, who was dressed in his most garish robes, had said a few words about his twin, and how lost he was feeling without Fred. But he also added, looking at his mother, that Fred would want them to laugh, and joke about what Fred had done in his life, not cry because he was gone, and with that, George pulled an almighty weeze on his mother that had everyone stop crying immediately, and burst into laughter. The tissue Mrs Weasley had been using had suddenly attached itself to her face and would not move.

"Mum, that's with love from Fred." George laughed, and went to sit down next to his mother, and removed the tissue from her face. She glared at him for a moment, before laughing as well, remembering how her sons had played tricks on her their whole life. She would miss that, and worried George would not be as creative without his partner in crime.  
As if reading her mind, George whispered, "Don't worry mum, I'm going to be alright, just like you are. I love you." And Mrs Weasley hugged him so tight he couldn't breath.

After the service, Harry and Ginny agreed to meet the others at Remus and Tonks' service, and said goodbye.  
They all met up again in another couple of hours, at the service for Remus and Tonks, and Tonks' father Ted. Andromeda was there, with baby Teddy in her arms, greeting everyone as they came in. After giving Andromeda a kiss on the cheek, baby Teddy reached out for his godfather, and so Harry took him from his Grandma and gave him a big hug.

"Harry, why don't you take him to sit with you, I don't think I can cope much longer." Harry nodded, and went to find some seats. Once they had rejoined the others, Harry felt Teddy shaking violently, looked down to see his godson scrunching up his nose, and Harry already started to laugh, and got Ginny's attention. Teddy had gotten his mother's ability to be a metamorphmagus,and they had seen this trick from her countless times before. They looked at Teddy to see baby Harry, the jet black scruffy hair along with the scar was just surreal, and had everybody laughing. Harry knew that Remus would've loved that his son was imitating Harry, but Harry said to Teddy quietly,

"I think you were much better before," and with that Teddy shook again, and had returned to his normal self, and that's when the memorial started.  
Harry got up to say a few words about his favourite teacher, and his favourite auror, and couldn't quite control his emotions, so he got Teddy to play his little trick, and had everybody there cooing over how cute he looked, imitating the chosen one. With that Harry said goodbye to Remus and Tonks, and promised them, again, that he would do his best to bring up their son well.

After that service, Harry and Ginny only had a few more to go, and then it would be that of Snape's. Harry didn't expect many people to be there, and was greatly surprised to see a large turnout. He had taken it upon himself to greet people, and to make sure that everyone there knew how much he wish he'd known Snape better. He was just misunderstood, Harry thought to himself,  
"I'd like to say something." Harry burst out, "Please." He got up on to the podium and looked at everyone that was there, thinking that Snape wouldn't have even liked half the people here. "I just want to say that I am sorry to professor Snape, he was a really good man, and I judged him before I knew him, just like he judged me to be like my dad. Thank you Snape, for all your help, and for looking after me, and Dumbledore, and protecting Hogwarts for the year that Voldemort reigned. You did a brilliant job, I wish i got the chance to know you better, my mum was obviously a really good judge of character. Say hi to her for me." And with tears sliding down his cheeks, he made his way back to Ginny, who put her arms around him, and comforted him.

They got back to the Burrow gone midnight, and Harry wished everyone a goodnight, kissed Ginny lightly and made his way upstairs, so as he could remember all the people he had just said goodbye to. It had been a really hard and emotional day for him, and for everyone else, but it was good to finally get some closure on the battle, and to assure those that were gone, that they really would make the most of their lives. Reminding himself that he had to go see Kingsley tomorrow about his two weeks intensive training, he quickly fell asleep, dreaming of catching the last bad guys who had cruelly snatched lives away.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and his world belong to J K Rowling, the story is mine.

Chapter 4 - New Beginnings

From the little village of St Marigold, muggles were astonished to hear stomping, and loud yelling coming from the hills behind them. At the top of one of these hills, there was a cave in which 6 or 7 wizards were sitting, all cramped up in the small space, listening to a large man ranting about how to get back at Harry Potter for ruining their lives.  
"Come on Yaxley, you think of something!" Dolohov snarled at one of the men that was sitting on the floor. "There has to be someway we can get rid of him, and continue the Dark Lords work..."  
"Dolohov, don't you think we should just try and fit back in? Like we did last time?"  
"Idiot. That would work wouldn't it? After all those witnesses saw us there fighting against them, killing their loved ones! No, there has to be something."  
"I'll transform, see if I can't get a copy of the Daily Prophet. When are we moving on from here?" Avery added, in an attempt to calm the angry man.  
"As soon as I feel it necessary. If you're not back before that, then tough." Dolohov grunted.

HPHP

Harry walked into the kitchen at the Burrow, and dread flooded him.  
"Oh no, what rubbish is there about me now Hermione?" He asked the girl sitting at the table, head behind the Daily Prophet.  
"Actually Harry, there's nothing other than a slight mention of the battle. Although, Rita couldn't help herself and had to slip Ginny into the article, but even that isn't bad. It just says that everyone is happy you've found love."  
"Well about time they left Harry alone," Molly said, putting down some breakfast.  
"Mmm, we'll see how long it lasts," Harry looked doubtful that it would continue, and looked up as Percy walked in.  
"Morning all. Actually Harry, I wanted to tell you that the minister has put a ban on the media from harassing you, at least until we can monitor the story of what really happened. Rita seems to have found a little loophole, but she can't say anything bad." He said, picking up a piece of toast as he walked around to find a chair. "And he asked me to tell you and Ron that he'd like to meet with you later today, at about 1615 if that's okay with you."  
"Er yeah I'm sure that'd be fine. Guess I'm going to London today then, I wanted to go to Gringott's and talk to them about a few bits. They sent me a rather confusing owl this morning, so I guess I should check it out. Does anyone else want to come? Hermione?"  
"Yeah, I'd like to go shopping, a bit of retail therapy after the stress of the past year! I'm sure I could convince Ron to join.." She tailed off at the end with a sick smile creeping at the corners of her mouth.  
"Ew. Hermione, do you have to do that? Gross. Is Ginny awake?"  
"She wasn't in bed when I got up, so I guess so. I imagine Ron is still asleep?"  
"Yeah." Harry replied, a little worried about where Ginny had gone. "I'm gunna see if I can find Ginny." He first checked in her room, and then went down to the field at the bottom of the Weasley's garden. There, he saw a mass of red, speeding around, circling the garden. Ginny. Harry grinned as he saw how gracefully she handled the Comet 260, and made it look effortless. He summoned his own broom, and went up to join her. She spotted him, and flew over to him, with a blazing look in her eyes, she pulled her broom just in front of his, and stopped, leant forward and kissed him. Harry put his arms around her, as he pulled her onto his own broom, holding her in a tight embrace, then crash. The sound of Ginny's broom crashing 50 feet to the floor broke the pair apart, and Ginny looked shocked at the state of her broom,  
"Ow Ginny! That really hurt!" Harry exclaimed, Ginny had slapped his arm so hard that he was certain it would bruise.  
"Yeah and my broom smashing into pieces really hurt! What am I going to ride at the Holyhead Harpies trials now!" She moaned, then terror in her eyes as she realised what she had said, "Uhoh."  
"Did you just say quidditch trials? You're going to try out to be in the league? This season? Are you mad!"  
"Harry, it's my choice. I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. I won't. I want to ride, Gwenog Jones spoke to me at Slug Club and said she would come scout some of Gryffindor's games."  
"Ginny, we're primary targets for death eaters, and you want to be in the public eye! That is not going to happen."  
"And we are not going to fight 50 feet above the ground, on the same broom! I might just push you off!" Harry couldn't help but agree and their broom lowered to the floor. As soon as they touched the ground, Ginny got up, and stormed away from Harry.  
"She is crazy." Harry muttered to himself, shaking his head. He got off his broom, locked it back in the broom shed and cleaned up the few remains of Ginny's broom. He'd have to replace it now, and then she'd stand even more chance of making the team. He decided that he'd have to talk to Hermione about this later, he had no idea how he was supposed to be a good boyfriend to Ginny when she was doing something he didn't approve of. He headed back towards the house, still shaking his head at the thought of Ginny wanting to put herself in such danger.  
"GINEVRA WEASLEY, COME BACK DOWN THESE STAIRS, THIS INSTANT!" He heard Mrs Weasley's voice bellowing before he'd even gone inside, and out of the back door tumbled Ron, followed by Hermione, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill, all desperate to get out of Mrs Weasley's way.  
"Mum's on one! What did you do to my sister! Why did she come flying through the house screaming that it's not fair, she doesn't want to go back to Hogwarts!" Ron had his wand drawn and pointing at Harry.  
"Ron, don't point your wand at me." Harry stated, exasperated.  
"Not until you tell me why you upset my sister. I told you, I told you not to mess with her."  
Ron's wand flew out of his hands and landed a little way away from his feet, Ron, shocked, bent down to pick his wand up, but every time he reached for it, it wriggled further away.  
"Cut it out Harry!" Ron snarled, looking to Hermione for help, but she couldn't take her eyes off Harry, her eyes wide and mouth open, he looked back and saw that all his brothers were also staring at Harry, and Ron noticed that Harry didn't even have his wand out, and was just laughing to himself.  
"How are you doing that?"  
"I don't know, but it's fun!" Harry smiled, and let Ron pick his wand up. "Look, she let it slip that she wants to tryout for the Holyhead Harpies -"  
"The quidditch team?!" and all the brothers and Hermione suddenly forgot the awe at how Harry was now powerful enough to do silent spells, without even trying, something that was difficult even for Hermione.  
"Yeah, but she wants to do it this season, instead of going back to Hogwarts. I told her I wasn't happy with that decision, she'd be in the public eye, and she's a target now for the death eaters because of me."  
"Oh." was all that came out of Ron's mouth as he lowered his wand.  
"Harry, as I told Ron, you can't control people. Especially not Ginny. She is old enough to make her own choices, and you're supposed to stand by what makes her happy." Hermione said tiredly.  
"Well I'm not going to do that, if what makes her happy is putting herself in danger. I'd rather she be safe." He looked at Hermione who was shaking her head at the ridiculousness of her best friend. "Come on, can we go to Diagon Alley now? I wanna get away from here for a bit." He said a quick goodbye to the other brothers, who were all heading back to their respective houses today, then yelled goodbye to Mrs Weasley and set off with Ron and Hermione. Ginny looked out of her window, fuming that Harry had left without saying goodbye to her and started stomping around her room. POP. Ginny screamed and turned around as she was caught in Harry's arms.  
"Didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye did ya Gin?" He smirked, "Even if we are fighting."  
"Whatever," Ginny said, looking away from Harry's face in an attempt to stay mad at him. He tilted her head back towards him, put his arms back around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss, running his hands through her long hair, that fell lower as she tilted up to kiss him, giving him an excuse to brush her bum, causing her to exclaim a little, playfully slapping his hands away she said,  
"Go on, I'll see you later, we can talk about my future then okay?" She gave him a quick kiss, and then he apparated off to rejoin Hermione and Ron.

HPHP

"At least this place is getting back on it's feet," Harry said as he, Ron and Hermione walked down Diagon Alley, the hint of destruction was still there, but the rebuild was going well. Harry looked over at where Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour used to be. He remembered all the times he had gone and had ice cream there in the summer of his third year, all the times that Mr Fortescue had helped him with his homework. They continued along until they saw the half restored Gringotts, and Harry felt so guilty for the damage they had done there in their quest to find a horcrux. Hermione and Ron left him here, and they agreed to meet in the Leaky Cauldron in a couple of hours. _Just get it over with_, he told himself as he entered. He walked right up to the back of the bank, where he presented the letter he'd received and asked to talk to someone about it. What appeared to be one of the most senior goblins ushered him into a room off the side of the hall.  
"Mr Potter, we've been expecting you. We trust you got our letter?" Nagnok asked him.  
"Er yeah, it's why I'm here really. I was a bit confused why there is so many sections of it."  
"Okay well let me explain. When your parents died, they had set up a vault for you, with enough money to see you through your years at Hogwarts. When you turned 17, it was intended that you'd receive your full inheritance, however due to the circumstances we were unable to contact you about it. So now you have the entire Potter inheritance, including access to the full vault, and the Potter estate, including Potter Manor and the house in Godric's Hollow. And that there is the total amount of that vault." Nagnok pointed to a large number on the parchment.  
"Woah," is all Harry could reply.  
"Now, if you turn the page, you will see that you have also inherited the Black family vault and estates, left to you by your godfather Sirius."  
"Yeah, I already knew about that, Dumbledore told me."  
"But once again you only had access to the trust fund, and now you have full access, giving you this amount here" he pointed again at an even larger figure, "in addition to what you already have. Okay, now we go on to your newly acquired inheritances. When Severus Snape died, it is stated on record that he had no living relatives, and the person he wished to give everything to, apart from all his money which is being used at Hogwarts, was you. You therefore inherit the Snape estate. He also left this sealed letter to be given to you in the event of his death." Harry took the letter, and put it in his pocket to read later. "Right Mr Potter, if you could just sign here, so we have record of your approval. Thank you, can we do anything else for you?"  
"Are you able to put some money in the Weasley vault for me?"  
"Certainly. How much do you wish?"  
"Er, a couple of hundred galleons for the time being. I'd also like you to donate 20% to charities each year."  
"Of course sir. Anything else you need can be dealt with by Ragnok."  
"Follow me sir,"  
"Okay. I'd like to visit my vault please. Er, the Potter one."  
Harry climbed into the cart, and braced for the journey down into the depths of the bank, to the most secure vaults. He took a couple of handfuls of galleons, some knuts and sickles and then decided to go back up to the surface and buy Ginny a new broom.

HPHP

"We're going to be late! We've got to meet Kingsley in two minutes! Hurry up and eat that food Ron! Did you really need to get another portion of chips?!" Harry started, all worked up about how his best friend had eaten so much food.  
"Sfineharry, kingsleyll understand," Ron barely managed to get his words together, and it was only thanks to the years of practice of Ron speaking with his mouthful did Harry know what he was saying. They apparated to the ministry as soon as Ron was finished, got their visitors badges. Harry was glad to see that when he went into the Atrium, the horrible dark anti-muggle statue had been taken away, but was not so glad to see that the temporary replacement was a statue of the golden trio.  
"Harry, Ron," Kingsley strode towards them, arms outstretched. "I just came to find you, I thought you'd gotten lost. Ah I see you noticed the statue Harry?" Harry nodded. "It wasn't my idea, it was the popular request of the people, and I assure you, it is temporary. We plan on restoring the golden fountain statue that Dumbledore and Voldemort destroyed a couple of years ago. Now if you'd like to follow me to my office." Harry and Ron followed Kingsley into the lift, and into his office, where they took seats in the most comfortable chairs Harry had sat on for ages.  
"I'd like to sort out how we're going to get the true whole story out about the battle Harry, before Auror Robards gets here. For the time being, I've ordered that all fanmail addressed to the three of you be sent here to be checked for anything dangerous, and there is a ban on contacting you directly at all until further notice. I trust that that is okay? It is for your own safety."  
"Yeah, that's fine. I wanna say that I don't want to keep repeating my story. I want to tell it once and for it to be over with. Is that possible?"  
"I'm sure it can be sorted. We could have Lee Jordan broadcast the story on the WWN, so as to avoid repetition for you. I have to say that I ask you to monitor the details you give, if you witnessed anything too gruesome, please avoid it. I also ask that you avoid naming people, it could cause a lot of trouble for some of our departments. I've also had requests for people to write biographies for the three of you, but I told Percy to send letters saying that the decision lies with you three, and that they will be able to contact you when I have lifted the ban -" There was a knock at the door and Percy walked in,  
"Auror Robards sir,"  
"Thanks Percy, please, take a seat Gwain. This is Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. They are our fast tracked Aurors."  
"What are their NEWT's?"  
"They don't have any."  
"Wh-"  
"And before you interrupt me Gwain, I have to say that I am aware that they are supposed to have the required NEWT's and 3 years training, but forgive me for saying that these two young men have more experience dealing with the death eaters and the dark arts than the whole of your department, and I feel that they have merited their place in your department. Please make that known to the rest of your staff." Robards took a breath and nodded, clearly feeling defeated. "They will start intensive training come Monday, you have two weeks to get them passed through the assessments, and have them out in the field. Is that clear?" Kingsley added.  
"Yes sir."  
"Right, Harry, Ron, I expect to hear great things from you. I'll be in touch about the interviews. See you soon," And the two stood up, taking their cue to leave.  
"Thanks Kingsley, see you soon," Harry said, shaking his hand. "Right Ron, let's get back to Hermione and head for the Burrow."  
"Good plan mate."

HPHP

Back at the Burrow, he heard shouts, again. Ron and Hermione decided to go for a long walk, but Harry drew a deep breath, and opened the doors.  
"OF COURSE YOU'RE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL GINNY! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO ROLL OVER AND LET MY BABY GIRL NOT FINISH SCHOOL!" he saw Molly, going red in the face from shouting at her daughter who was just as red.  
"YOU LET RON! AND FRED, AND GEORGE! WHY CAN'T I! THIS IS WHAT I WANT." Ginny had that blazing look in her eyes as she stared at her mother, but Harry could see where she got that from, as Mrs Weasley had the exact same look.  
"Harry, dear, will you please tell my daughter that she is being ridiculous. She needs to go back to school and get her NEWT's before she goes galavanting to play that stupid game." Mrs Weasley said, having caught sight of Harry, looked all flustered and up in arms about Ginny not wanting to go back.  
"Harry doesn't have a choice Mum. This is my life, I want to do this." She looked at Harry, desperate for him to back her up, and caught sight of what was wrapped in his arms, at the same time as her mother did.  
"What, is that?" Mrs Weasley asked, already knowing the answer.  
"It's a firebolt Mrs Weasley. It's for Ginny, I kind of broke her old one, and well, it's her life, and her decision to make, so Ginny, this is my good luck present, I hope you get into the Harpies." Ginny flew at Harry and hugged him so tightly that he thought he had stopped breathing. He put the broom to the side and kissed her lightly on the forehead, before turning back to Mrs Weasley. "I'm going to be at every game, making sure she doesn't get hurt."  
"I can see I'm not going to win this, especially not if she has your approval." Mrs Weasley gave up, "But Ginny, if, you don't make it -"  
"Excuse me!"  
"I said if dear. If you don't make it this season, do you promise that you'll go back to school and try again next year?"  
"Fine mum, but I'm going to get in. I know I will."  
"And I have every faith in you Gin," Harry said putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.  
"Let's go practice Harry, I can't wait to try out this new broom!" She picked up the firebolt, and like an excited school girl ran out of the house to the field. Harry laughed and said quietly to Mrs Weasley,  
"I promise I won't let anyone or anything, hurt her. Ever."  
"I know dear, I just worry is all. I want you all to be safe."  
"You don't need to worry, Ron and I are out there now, rounding up the baddies!"  
"Oh God, don't remind me!" Laughing, Mrs Weasley ushered him to follow his girlfriend out to the field. Running to catch up to Ginny, Harry thought about how he loved Ginny more than anything, and how he was going to show her that she was the most important witch in the world to him._ I have to tell her me and Ron start Monday. She is going to flip!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Bludgers and Black Cloaks

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and his world all belong to J K Rowling, the story belongs to me.

Chapter 5 - Bludgers and black cloaks

"Ginny! Are you ready to go? You don't want to be late for the trials!" Harry shouted up the stairs, and he was speechless as his girlfriend emerged from her bedroom at the Burrow. Her red hair that usually tumbled around her shoulders was pulled into a loose ponytail, with little strands that framed her face perfectly. She still takes my breath away, Harry thought as she made her way downstairs in her new quidditch robes Harry had bought her.  
"Harry, I'm not sure I want to do this anymore, maybe I should just go back to Hogwarts. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm not good enough -"  
"Don't, ever say you're not good enough Ginny. You are more than good enough, and you are mine. I will be there to support you, if it calms you down, just think of that Hungarian Horntail tattoo you gave me!" Ginny rolled back her head in laughter,  
"Harry! If I thought about that while on a broom I'd probably fall off! I can still see Romilda's face when I told her that," and Ginny was gone again, laughing as Harry guided her into the kitchen.  
"Good luck today dear," Molly said as she put breakfast in front of Ginny,  
"I won't need luck Mum, I'm good enough to make it," Harry smiled, that was the confident, self assured Ginny he knew and loved. "Come on Harry, I don't want to be late." She said, taking his hand and leading him out of the kitchen. "Bye Mum!" Harry gave a quick wave back to Mrs Weasley, thinking that when they got back, he'd give her a big hug, she was trying so hard to stay strong for her children, and for George, but he knew that she was broken on the inside.  
"-And then Ron was all like, leave me alone Hermione! Harry, are you even listening to me?" When he didn't reply, and his eyes had that glazed look that told her he was lost in thought. "Boys." She muttered, and hit him hard on the arm.  
"Ow! What was that for!"  
"Well, I was trying to tell you all the details about that giant fight Hermione had with Ron last night, about why he hasn't made it official that she's his girlfriend, but apparently, I'm not enough to keep your focus!" She said, making an exaggerated turn of her head and stuck her nose in the air, as if annoyed at Harry. Harry grabbed her and pulled her in towards him, she squealed as he picked her up and let him reach for a kiss.  
"You, are more than enough to keep my attention Ginny Weasley." He looked into her face with a smile, gave her another small quick kiss, and put her back down on the floor and slipped his hand back around her waist as they continued to walk past the Burrow boundaries. They couldn't apparate inside of the boundaries, as Arthur had thought it best, along with the accordance of everyone else staying inside the house, to keep the shields up around the Burrow, as there were plenty of people wanting to spill Harry's blood, and the blood of the worst "blood-traitors" known to the magical community. "So Ron cocked up, huh?"  
"Yeah, Hermione was so mad, she packed up her stuff, after shouting some rather horrible but completely true things about my arse of a brother. She said she was heading back to her parents house, she's thinking about going to get her parents back, but don't tell Ron that. I think she's hoping to just escape for a bit, and they were planning to go together." Harry thought on Ginny's words for a moment, he loved his best friend, but couldn't understand why Ron wasn't willing to commit to Hermione, he did love her after all, anyone could see that. "Ready?" he asked Ginny, she nodded, as he turned, holding her hand, and felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube.

HPHP

Harry made his way into the bleachers that looked over the stadium of the Holyhead Harpies. He could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought of his girlfriend becoming a professional quidditch player within the hour. Excitement coursed through his body, and as Ginny stepped out onto the pitch, he felt it emanating off of her too. He heard some shouting coming from Gwenog Jones, she looked like she'd toned up even more since he first met her at Slughorn's christmas party, but then she did need to be built like a brick house to be a beater. They kicked off from the ground, and a pang of jealousy went straight through him. Did he really want to be an auror? Catching the bad guys was needed, and he knew he wouldn't rest until he had personally seen to it that everyone repented for their crimes, but watching Ginny and the rest of the other witches that were zooming around the pitch made him feel like he'd made the wrong choice. He still remembered the elation he felt whenever he had caught the snitch, and he was forced to realise that he wasn't as sure about his future as he had first thought. Sure, he had spent most of his quidditch matches so far had resulted in him waking up in the hospital wing, but that was because of Voldemort, and everything that had come with it, like the dementors. He'd have to talk to Ginny about it. It would be fun to professionally play against her... lost in thought, Harry didn't hear the large crack, or the large thud of a body hitting the floor.  
"HARRY POTTER!" He heard screaming and shouting, that immediately snapped him back to reality, and as he looked out onto the pitch, he saw a flash of black cloak, billowing in the wind as someone disapparated. He searched for where the screams were coming from, and saw a bundle of robes lying on the floor, red hair strewn across it, he noticed the awkward angle of her head, and the realisation that it was Ginny, that pile of robes, was his girlfriend. He apparated down onto the pitch, running towards the pile, anger and terror coursing through his veins.  
"GINNY! GINNY!"  
"I'm so sorry Harry, I don't know what happened! All I know is I hit Ginny and -" Gwenog was shivering, clearly horrified at what had just happened. She didn't know what had happened, yet she had hit the bludger, full pelt at Ginny's head? But Harry didn't question it, he was far too worried that Ginny wasn't responding, she wasn't dead, he could feel her chest moving up and down as he cradled her in his arms, waiting for the healers to take her to St Mungo's. I told her this sport was too dangerous. This is my fault, I should've stood my ground, told her no -  
"Mr Potter? Would you like to join us? We're going to move her now."

HPHP

Molly looked up at the clock that was still hanging on the wall in the kitchen of the Burrow, anxiously keeping a protective eye over her children, as she had done since Fred had died. She sighed, thinking that she couldn't live like this forever, Arthur was right, she couldn't hold on to them forever. She was just about to get up and make a cup of tea, when she caught out of the corner of her eye, one of the hands moving. Maybe Ron was coming back from Hermione's. Maybe Ginny had finished her trial and was on her way back. It could be George, stopping by after visiting Lee. She went back to look at it, and it was Ginny who was moving. She took a deep breath in, hoping that Ginny had made the team, she only wanted her children to be happy. But instead, the hand snapped to 'mortal danger'. She gasped, losing concentration, causing the teapot to smash on the floor. She ran for the door, and headed as fast as she could to the edge of the boundaries, where she paused for a second to send a patronus to her husband. He would know to send one to the boys. The last thing her family needed was another loss, why did bad things just keep happening to them? She couldn't lose Ginny too, she just couldn't. And with that thought in her head, she apparated to St Mungo's.

HPHP

"Hermione, will you just shut up! You're being ridiculous. You know I like you, you know that I want to be with you, I just don't think now is the right time to -"  
"Say anything?! You say that Ron, but Ginny and Harry managed to sort their lives out and everyone was happy for them! Why are you such an arse!"  
"Arse?! Is that what you think of me? You're the one that left mid-conversation to go ranting with Ginny. You're the one that stropped off back here!"  
They were stood, in the middle of Hermione's old room at her parents house, far apart, and Ron's face told the anger he was feeling towards Hermione. He was shaking, not able to understand why she was being so stupid, of course he had feelings for her! But his mum did not need any pressure, or any new changes right now. Plus, how could Ron just enter a relationship with Hermione, after so long being friends, was it okay to not have a transition period? He'd lost focus of what Hermione was saying to him, it was all just words. He had no interest at all, she was being stupid and that was that. He felt her slap his arm, and whispered his name. She was pointing at the door, and as Ron looked he saw his dad's patronus standing in the door way.  
"Boys. Ginny is hurt. Get to St Mungos as soon as you can." And after that, it disapppeared. Ron looked up into Hermione's eyes, all sorts of idea's running at full speed through his head. Neither of them said anything, they didn't need to. He could see the terror in her eyes too, and walked towards her, gave her a hug, took her hand and disapparated.

HPHP

When Ron and Hermione arrived at St Mungo's they found Mrs Weasley, sat crying, head buried in Arthur's shoulder. Fearing the worst Ron stopped dead in his tracks, causing Hermione to trip. She picked herself up, dusted off her jacket and caught sight of Harry, sat on the floor, knees raised to his chest, with his head in his hands and tears falling silently but rapidly from his emerald green eyes. She sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around him, cradling him in her arms. He let her take control of him, and let his head drop, losing control. Ron, bewildered, had no idea what to do, he just stood there, glued to the spot. Something was seriously wrong, he thought to himself, Harry would never be in such a state if Ginny was going to be okay. He felt Bill's hand fall on his shoulder, and looked at his brother, who gave him a nod that spoke a hundred words, they needed to be strong for their mother, whether Ginny was going to be okay or not, they needed to stick together, to support one another.

HPHP

A cold sharp wind blew across the mountain tops in the village of St Marigold's, sending shivers down the spine of the man who was edging, silently, stealthily, into a small cave set in the grassy banks. Once inside, he couldn't contain his glee any longer.  
"DOLOHOV! I acted, I acted, I hurt the girl!"  
"What the devil are you talking about Yaxley?" Dolohov stepped from the shadows, the lack of sleep, daylight and food clearly etched into his worn features.  
"Potter! The blood-traitor Weasley, the girl, she was stupidly at some try outs today. Out in the open, flaunting herself for anyone to attack. Potter wasn't even looking out for danger! It was too easy!" Jumping up and down, clearly excited at how well he had done.  
"FOOL! DID YOU NOT THINK TO CHECK WITH THE REST OF US! ANY ELEMENT OF SURPRISE IS GONE! POTTER WILL BE EXPECTING ATTACK AT ANY MOM-"  
"Oh shut up, Dolohov!" Yaxley was tired of being pushed around by Dolohov now. "You're not our leader Dolohov. You are not better than any of us, we're all in this together, equally. Now I'm tired of you acting like the boss, so cut it out or we'll set you up to go into Azkaban. Got it?" Yaxley snarled and was soon backed by the others that were hiding in the cave with them, all weary of Dolohov's superior attitude. "Just be happy that we've actually achieved something, and Potter's life is somewhat ruined right now." Laughing, everyone backed into the shadows again, picturing Potter crying over the dirty blood-traitor.


	6. Chapter 6 - For the Best

**Chapter 6 - For The Best**

"Mr and Mrs Weasley?" A shy, quiet voice called from behind a door, Harry snapped his head to look at the floating head that was calling Ginny's parents, and he tried to work out what she wanted to say. He looked back at Mr Weasley, who was holding out his hand to his wife, and as they started to walk towards the door, he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and gripped it lightly before continuing to where the healer stood, concealing Ginny.  
"This is all my fault," Harry sobbed, pulling himself away from Hermione, not wanting to be comforted, he didn't deserve it. Hermione tossed a worried look at him, and opened her mouth to say something, "Save it Hermione. I don't want to hear you tell me it's not my fault, when all of this is my fault! None of you understand! You're not the ones that are constantly putting the people you love in danger! I can never get close to someone if I want to protect them! Ginny deserves someone who is going to keep her safe, and I'm not that person. Why the hell aren't they telling us anything!"  
Ron saw the look in his best mates eyes, the power that was hiding behind the emerald colour tore straight through him, and everyone shuddered as Harry's emotions surged through them. At that moment, Mr Weasley came out, and collapsed into the nearby chair, putting his head in his hands.  
"You need to know what's going on with Ginny, all of you." He said, still looking at the floor. He had their attention, and they all stopped bickering, Harry's emotions calmed down enough to hear him out. "She's not well. They don't know whether she is going to be okay.." He choked, but Percy took hold of his shoulder, and squeezed it to comfort his father. "She was hit by the bludger, and the checks have been done, Gwenog had been imperioused. She cursed the bludger to spread a series of shocks through Ginny when it hit, causing several of her organs to fail. Not only that, but Harry said he saw a flash of cloak.." Arthur paused again, unable to continue.  
"Your sister was hit with the same curse that got Hermione a few years ago at the ministry, but it was cast by a more proficient wizard. She is currently in a coma, her body is slowly shutting down." Molly whispered, silently crying as she came to sit down next to her husband. At Molly's words, Hermione had subconsciously run her hands across her scar, Harry saw what she was doing and took hold of her hands to stop her.  
"Can I see her?"  
"Of course dear, it's why we came out. Harry, she doesn't look good, please don't be shocked when you see her." and with that Molly broke down and started convulsing with the ferocity of her tears finally breaking her. Harry hugged her, and then looked back at his best friends who were now comforting the shuddering woman. He braced himself and went through the door that was hiding his Ginny. The door closed behind him, and he saw her lying on the bed, a nasty shade of yellow as her organs were slowly giving up on her. His emotions ran riot again, and he unknowingly sent vibes pulsing out of his body with such intensity he caused a nearby healer to fall to the floor with sadness. He paid no attention as he only had eyes for the beautiful young woman laying in front of him. He'd only just got her back, and now it was his fault that she was going to die.  
"Hi Gin," He whispered in her ear as he lightly kissed her forehead. "Please don't die Gin, I need you." He didn't know what made him do it, but as he sat in the chair next to her, he took her hand and looked into her contorted face, and vowed that he would leave her, let her live safely whilst he would go off chasing the people who put her through this. He had it in his head that she would be safer without him. He squeezed her hand, and he saw a faint glow as magic pulsed from his hand into hers and traveled to her chest.  
"HEALER!" He yelled at the top of his voice as he realised that small amount of magic had caused a slight change in her. A healer came rushing over, and all of the Weasley's came running through the doors, worried something bad had happened."I did something, I felt her.. I felt.."  
"What did you do Mr Potter? She has improved, only slightly, but improvement is good none the less. I suggest whatever you did, you try again?" Harry looked back at their hands, and felt the urge to push magic into her. He took a deep breath, looked at Hermione, who nodded at him, and focused on his happy thoughts with Ginny, his desire to keep her alive, to protect her and the magic just surged continuously from his fingertips and coursed into Ginny's hand. He heard the people stood around them gasp as he saw a bubble start to form around him and Ginny, and he started to feel weaker, falling closer and closer to the bed, his body forcing him to shut down.  
"HARRY!" Was the last thing he heard before he passed out at his girlfriends side.

"HARRY!" Hermione had frantically shouted as she worriedly watched her best friend collapse inside this bubble, that was giving off heat. No sooner had his name come out of her mouth, she started running towards him, but was rebounded onto the floor as she bounced off of the shield that was protecting Harry and Ginny. She rubbed her head as Ron bent down to pick her up, the others just staring at what they had just seen.  
"Well it looks like he has well and truly stuffed us there!" She exclaimed

-

Harry awoke again in a room with a bright white ceiling, and felt slightly daze, unsure where he was and why he was feeling so exhausted and achy. There was an unfamiliar weight on his chest, and he sat up with a start, and he saw Ginny tumble off his chest and wake up with a start.  
"Harry! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're awake! I've been so worried about you!" she exclaimed as she realised why she had been woken up so abruptly.  
"Ginny, what happened? You're supposed to be the one in bed, not me."  
"Well I don't really understand myself, but they said something about you pushing all your power into me and then you collapsed, and there was a shield around us that only went away when you were properly out of it. Hang on I'll go get Hermione or Dad to explain it, it's hurting my head." She gave him a kiss on the head and then ran, with a spring in her step out of the door. Head pounding, Harry tried to make sense of what he knew so far. Okay, he remembered trying to force his magic into Ginny, but why had that meant he collapsed?  
It took Ginny less than a minute to have a large group of Weasley's crowded around Harry's bed, needless to say overwhelming him a little.  
"Harry, I'm so glad you're okay! We didn't think you were ever going to wake!"  
"Yeah, but really Hermione, he was always going to be okay, he didn't survive Voldemort all those times to fall here!" Ron said, lightly bumping Hermione''s shoulder.  
"Ron, he may have survived that but really, you couldn't seriously-" Hermione started, but was soon interrupted by Molly, swooping down on Harry pulling him into a half hug and weeping,  
"Molly dear, let him breath," Arthur said exasperatedly.  
"Er, yeah well back to what I was saying, you can't seriously tell me you didn't consider he might not wake-" This time she was interrupted by Harry.  
"Will one of you PLEASE tell me what happened!" He almost shouted at the group around him, all taking a step back as they felt a surge of his anger go right through them.  
"Oh yeah, of course you'd want to know, sorry Harry how insensitive of us." Hermione said with a glare at Ron as if it were his fault. "Well, you've been out now for just over 2 months-"  
"2 MONTHS?!"  
"Erm, yeah, 2 months.. We were really scared Harry. We're still not entirely sure what happened but we know that you were pushing your magic into Ginny, and Ginny glowed, we thought you were healing her. Then a shield came up, and you collapsed, none of us could get through your shield though, and we were all worried. Ginny stopped glowing and woke up, which surprised us so much! Oh and then the shield went away, and we thought you'd just exhausted your magic and collapsed, but it shouldn't have taken you so long to wake. That's when Molly noticed that you had the same purple line on your chest, as both Ginny and I have. So what we actually think happened was you took everything that was wrong with Ginny and gave it to yourself." She paused for breath, and Harry was desperately trying to make sense what she was saying. He was used to her explaining things quickly, but she was on a totally different level.  
"So you're saying I fixed Ginny?"  
"Well yeah,"  
"Great. That's great." Harry smiled weakly at Ginny, "Will you guys leave us alone? There's something I need to talk to Ginny about." They all nodded, and left the room without question. "Gin, listen," He caught sight of the scar across Ginny's chest and felt a pang of guilt. Noticing that Harry had seen the streak, she pulled her top closer to her neck and leant to kiss Harry, but was pushed away when Harry turned his head.  
"Gin, I'm really rubbish with words, and this is going to come out all wrong."  
"For heavens sake Harry, will you just come out with it? You're scaring me!"  
"Okay, I don't want to scare you. Or hurt you. Or have you get hurt because you're with me-"  
"Harry Potter, don't you dare do this to me again! You've left me once for these stupid reasons, I'll be damned if I let you walk away from me again!" Ginny interrupted, shaking with both anger and upset.  
"Ginny you don't understand. Look at what happened. You nearly died. You've got that horrible scar that will always remind you how bad it is to have been with me."  
"Shut up Harry, just shut up!" Ginny yelled as she ran out of the room and into the arms of her father. Harry got up from his bed, and cast a disillusionment charm on himself as he snuck out of the ward, and made his way past the Weasley's. He could see Ginny's brothers, all trying to push through the barriers Hermione had put up to protect Harry from their anger. He saw Ginny collapsed in her fathers arms while her mother stroked her hair gently, and he wished that he didn't have to do this. All he wanted was for things to be simple, he loved Ginny, but if he made her be with her then she'd be at risk all the time, and he didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her. This is the best thing, he convinced himself, as he took one last glance at the girl he was leaving behind. He continued out of the hospital, tears rolling down his cheeks, and disapparated.

-

After about an hour, Ginny had pulled herself together. She was not going to let Harry go again, no matter what his stupid ideas were about her being safer without him. Couldn't he see that the safest place any of them could be in this world is by the side of the strongest wizard out there? They were all in danger without him anyway, because the death eaters still viewed them as blood traitors. Why couldn't he accept how great he was?  
"I need to go speak to him," And before any of them could stop her, she pushed through the doors to see an empty bed. "Harry? HARRY!" She ran back out of the room, and glared at all those sat around her, "Where did he go? How did he get out of here! Why didn't any of you see him go?" She yelled at her family, all dumbstruck as to how they didn't see him slip past them. Ginny collapsed against the wall, and just mumbled over and over, "I've lost him."


	7. Chapter 7 - A Hard Year

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and his world belong to J K Rowling. The story is mine.

Chapter 7 - A Hard Year

Ginny looked around the grounds of Hogwarts one last time, she'd just finished her 7th year and had no idea how she'd achieved it. It was nearly a year ago that Harry had left her, left her to deal with all this pain on her own. She had made the decision to return back to Hogwarts because she couldn't deal with the prospect of having to see Harry in the news, or for him to turn up at the Burrow. It was easier for her to deal with being away from him at Hogwarts, because she knew she couldn't go looking for him, couldn't go searching his known properties. It had been harder at Hogwarts than what she had thought, everywhere she looked she either saw people dying, or she saw where she had been happy with Harry. She only went by the lake once for the whole year she'd been there, she had wondered if it would make her feel close to Harry, but it hadn't. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her face as she looked at the lake for the last time, and she felt an arm slip around her waist to support her. Hermione pulled the younger girl into a hug and whispered little comforts into her hair.  
"Have you heard from him Hermione?" Hermione had been the only one to hear from Harry for the entire time he'd been gone. Ron had sent him a letter stating that he and their family wanted nothing to do with Harry, and that their friendship was over.  
"Not recently Ginny, no. The last time I properly spoke to him was when I went to stay with him at christmas, 6 months ago. But he does send me a little message now and then that says he's okay."  
"If the last time you spoke to him was 6 months ago, how do you know he's okay!"  
"He sends a little slip of parchment, look." She pulled out several pieces of parchment from her cloak and gave one to Ginny.

_Hermione,  
I'm okay.  
Harry._

"Is that all it says? He never asks about me?" She could feel herself start to lose control again. She'd had this same conversation with Hermione time and time again, she just couldn't get her head round the fact he wasn't asking after her.  
"Ginny, you seriously need to move on. He has." Hermione gave her friend a last little squeeze, and started to walk away. "Come on Ginny, the Hogwarts Express leaves in an hour, and we need to make sure the first years get on okay." Ginny looked at the floor, glanced once more around the school grounds and followed Hermione back up to the castle.

HPHP

"Come on dear, let's get your stuff up in your room, then I can make you a nice meal, you look like you haven't eaten for weeks!" Mrs Weasley said as she pushed Ginny through the front door of the Burrow, and up the stairs to her room. Her room that she hadn't slept in since Harry disappeared, it held too many emotions for her. She stood in front of the door, took a deep breath in and opened it. She exhaled as she realised the room was exactly the same as it had always been when she was a little girl. Harry wasn't even on her mind as she dropped her things to the floor, and flopped onto the bed, and instantly fell asleep.

HPHP

"Ginny, Mum said to fetch you, breakfast is ready," Ron said, peeking his head round the door.  
"erhrhehh" Was all he could get out of her. He sighed, and went into her room and started jumping on the bed,  
"GINNY GINNY, WAKE UP GINNY! GET UP GET UP GET UP!" He yelled at the top of his voice, while Ginny groaned and tried to pull the covers up over her head, causing Ron to tumble off and fall on the floor.  
"Eugh," She said as she got out of bed and padded out of her room and down the stairs.  
"Good morning Princess," Arthur said, without looking up from the daily prophet.  
"No morning is good dad." She replied bluntly.  
"This one is, look, Harry's mentioned in the newspaper. Molly, he's still okay!"  
"Thank God, I was getting worried that there hadn't been anything for over 2 weeks!" Ginny heard her mother shout back from the kitchen. Ginny shook her head in disbelief, after everything they still cared about him.  
"I don't know why you two still care about him. He broke our Gin's heart." Ron remarked with an air of hurt.  
"He was like our son Ron. Yes, it was unfortunate with everything that happened with Ginny, but all it ever was was a stupid teenage crush. He was good to you Ron, and most of us have Harry to thank that we're still alive." Ginny looked down at the table, and tried to stop tears coming. For a year, she'd tried to avoid knowing anything about Harry, and Harry's life, and here was her mother, bringing her world crashing down.  
"What does the paper say Arthur? Where is he?"  
"Same as last time love, they haven't mentioned his name. Just that a group of death eaters has been found heavily bound and unconscious outside the ministry, and that the ministry wants to know who it is that has cleaned up so many of these scumbags so that they can be rewarded. Kingsley must be aware it's Harry though -"  
Ginny spat out her cereal, "What? Harry is out there anonymously catching death eaters? On his own?!" She couldn't believe that he'd left her, because it wasn't safe, and here he was putting himself in the most dangerous situation possible.  
"Well, we don't even know it's Harry for definite but he didn't take up his auror position and no one has seen or heard from him. We just presume that Harry couldn't stand not doing anything, so he's become a vigilante."  
"I don't even care Dad, if you and Mum want to that's fine, but don't expect me to worry about him." Ginny retorted, trying to convince herself that she was telling the truth. As she looked determinedly at her bowl of cereal, she heard her mother screech as an owl flew into the kitchen and dropped a letter in her mothers lap. Mr Weasley, Ginny and Ron all stared curiously at the unexpected letter that Mrs Weasley picked up.  
"You two, get out!" She gave them both a look that told them she was deadly serious, and Ginny sensed the urgency from her mothers tone, so just stood without question and left the room, grabbing Ron as she left, who looked dumbfounded about what just happened. The door slammed shut behind them, and Ginny picked a button off her pyjama top and flicked at the door.  
"Damn, what's the use in being of age if you can't get past an imperturbable door!" She kicked the stairs and stomped upstairs, while Ron just still looked confused,  
"Why have I been taken away from my food?" He whispered, shaking his head.

HPHP

"Arthur, it's a letter from Hermione."  
"Yes dear? And why is it that those two can't hear what she has to say?"  
"Because Arthur, she says not to let them know. She says that she went to visit Harry this morning -"  
"Where is he?"  
"For heavens sake Arthur, you should know that if Harry doesn't want to be found you won't find him. She can't disclose where in the letter, she's not the secret keeper for his residence."  
"Oh, I see. So what's the issue?"  
"She says that she's coming by floo, in a couple of minutes. I'm worried about him Arthur." A tear started to roll from the corner of her eye, but her husband pulled her in to hold her tight.  
"Me too dear." They both turned their heads towards the living room as a rumbling noise filled the kitchen, and they opened the door to the living room to see Hermione, picking herself up off the floor.  
"Erm, hello, Mr and Mrs Weasley," She said, looking at the two people stood in front of her.  
"What's wrong with Harry?" A panicked Mrs Weasley burst out.  
"I'm so worried about him. I was worried at christmas but now, he needs help." She said as she made her way to the sofa and sat with her head in her hands. "He's so thin Mrs Weasley, Kreacher said that he's been taking food to Harry, but Harry never touches it. He also said that Harry hides himself away in his room, that the house is always pitch black, and he only leaves at night, sometimes coming back with serious injuries." Mrs Weasley took a seat on the sofa, and started crying, worried about the boy she considered a son.  
"I only managed to see him because he came out of his room to tell me to get out of his house. He doesn't want to see anyone, he was so angry.. He looks haunted, and gaunt, and I think he's blaming himself for everything that happened before, but locking himself away is not going to do any good at all. Please, you have to help him, I think he might waste away if we don't do something.." She broke down and Mrs Weasley moved to sit next to Hermione, pulling her into a tight hug, comforting her. Mr Weasley paced around the living room, deep in thought.  
"Well, he's going to move in here. We'll look after him and get him back to health."  
"How are you going to get him here? He's so angry, it took so much to get him out of his room.." Mr Weasley looked at Hermione, then went back to pacing. Ten minutes later, he spoke again, "Go back to where he's living Hermione, take down the anti-apparition wards I imagine he will have put up, and when he comes out of his room, grab his arm and side-along apparate him here, and we'll put up an anti-apparition ward so he can't leave."  
"Erm, what about Ginny? And Ron?"  
"Tough!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "Harry is a part of this family whether they like it or not. He is like a son to me and Arthur, and if he needs us, we will be there for him. Just go and do it now Hermione, I'll explain to the kids after it's done."  
Hermione went back to the fireplace, took some of the powder from the pot and whispered something indeterminable, and disappeared in the green flames.

HPHP

"Hello again Kreacher, I've come to take Harry to get help." Hermione said as the house elf came scurrying into the living room.  
"Yes, you must help him Miss, I is not wanting to lose my master." He bowed and rushed back into the kitchen and into his little cubby hole. Hermione took a deep breath in, and headed up the stairs to Harry's room.  
"Come on Hermione, he won't be that angry," She muttered, breathing heavily, she took down the wards around the house, using a lot of her magic to do so.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" She cowered a little as she heard Harry shouting, and moving rapidly to the door. As soon as he opened it and saw Hermione, he relaxed a little. Hermione seized the chance, and grabbed his arm, before spinning on the spot, and transporting the two of them directly into the living room of the Burrow.

HPHP

"Arthur, now!" Mrs Weasley shouted, and Mr Weasley immediately slammed wards into place, preventing Harry from apparating straight out of their home.  
"HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Harry raged before realising exactly where he was. He turned and saw a shocked Mr Weasley, and a crying Mrs Weasley.  
"Oh, Harry, what have you been doing!" Mrs Weasley cried, and Harry felt his cheeks go red in embarrassment. He hadn't wanted these people, who had been like a mother and father to him, to see him in such a state. He looked down at the floor, and shuffled into the shadows. "I want to go home." He whispered. "Let me go home please." Mrs Weasley sobbed, as she took a step towards Harry, before changing her mind.  
"I'm going to go cook you some food," She whispered.  
"Harry, you haven't been looking after yourself, look at you! Normally my wife would have had you cuddled in her arms by now, but she's clearly afraid of snapping you in two! You look terrible Harry." Mr Weasley said. "I'm disgusted in myself. We haven't been here for you, but rest assured Harry, we are here now."  
"Whatever. I just want to go please. I have work to do." He was still lurking in the shadows, and hadn't taken his eyes off of the door to the living room which he was eyeing nervously.  
"She doesn't know you're here Harry." Hermione whispered.  
"Even more reason that I shouldn't be here. It's not safe for her or any of you if I'm here. Plus, I've moved on. I don't want to hurt her any more than I have to."  
"Will you at least stay for some food? Molly won't relax until she knows you have eaten at least something."  
"Fine." Harry grunted, moving towards the kitchen. He sat down at the table, refusing to say anything. The door opened, and a light, flowery voice went straight through Harry's ears, causing him to curl up inside.  
"Mum, what did the letter -" Ginny started, before she noticed that someone, that looked suspiciously like her ex boyfriend was sat at her table, in her kitchen, talking to her parents. Is that really Harry? She thought to herself. He looked terrible. She saw the dark circles that surrounded his eyes, and the holes in his cheeks where he'd lost so much weight. The brightness of his emerald green eyes was gone, they were just dull now. His hair was rugged, and needed a serious cut as it fell past his shoulders in a tangled mess. What have you done to yourself Harry? She took a moment to catch her breath, and gather her thoughts, in which time Harry had stood and moved away from the table and towards the door, and her parents and Hermione had taken the opportunity to leave. "What, are you doing here?" She said, calmly.  
"I don't want to be here." He muttered.  
"Whatever. You look like hell Harry."  
"Thanks."  
"You're a hypocrite. You left me to keep me safe, but you've been going around chasing death eaters on your own? You're pathetic Harry. Always got to be the hero." She could feel anger fighting it's way out of her body, and she couldn't control it.  
"Oh leave it out Ginny. I don't know how you know it was me, but I've been doing it to make sure that none of you will get hurt again. YOU KNOW NOTHING," His voice raising as he felt angry at the hatred radiating from the girl he left behind.  
"I KNOW NOTHING?! Get a grip Harry, you're a joke. Disappearing when everybody needs you. Locking yourself away. You realise that hurting yourself is not going to bring anyone back? They're gone Harry. I've gone Harry. You lost me the minute you left me in that hospital. The old Ginny is gone, the one that loved you, the little girl who believed in you, in love, you killed her. She will never come back."  
"Good, because I never loved her, and I'll never love you." He spat at her, causing Ginny to fall to the floor, the pain that filled her heart causing her to hyperventilate. Harry stepped towards her, a malicious smile painted on his face. "You're the pathetic one Ginny. Look at you, falling to the floor because I told you I never loved you. You're a mess, I'm glad I cut you loose." She picked herself up, and stared into his dull, lifeless eyes, trying to find out if he was lying. He turned his back on her and moved into the living room, quietly stepping into the fireplace and taking some floo powder, muttering somewhere under his breath, Ginny took one last look at the state of the boy she loved, and then he was gone. She broke down in tears, and stormed out of the kitchen, pushing past her bewildered parents and ran up to her room. She locked the door, and fell against it. She leant her back against the door, pulling her knees up to her chest, and started sobbing her heart out, tangling her fingers in her hair, trying to take in everything that had just happened. Downstairs, Hermione went into the kitchen, and saw that Harry was gone, probably somewhere that she didn't know about. He'd never trust her again with such privileged information.  
"He's gone. And I've made things worse, now we won't be able to help him at all." She said, looking at Mr and Mrs Weasley, who stood, still shocked in the doorway.

HPHP

Ginny awoke, feeling empty. She shed a few tears, as she had done every morning for three weeks, since Harry had said such horrid things to her. Ginny hadn't told anyone exactly what Harry had said, she felt that if she told anyone, it would become real. This way, she could pretend nothing had ever happened. But the day after he had left, Harry appeared on that disgusting gossip rag, Witch Weekly, a picture of him and some pretty girl perched on his arm in Diagon Alley. It had made Ginny feel sick, and her parents had thought that Harry had just told her that he found a new girlfriend. Since then, articles of Harry and that thing, appeared every day, and every day Ginny felt like she was being ripped apart inside. But at least he looked like he was getting better. That was the only comfort she took, that he was putting on weight, and looked like he was finally getting some sleep. Maybe it was my fault he was so unwell, all he needed was to tell me he never loved me to put him right, she thought to herself, but that just made her feel worse.  
She got dressed, and went downstairs for lunch. Since that day, she hadn't gotten up before lunch time, in fact, most of the time she only got up for a couple of hours in the afternoon before retiring back to her bedroom.  
"Hi princess," Bill said, as he stood from the kitchen table, and pulled his younger sister in for a hug.  
"Hello Ginny," Fleur said, as she air kissed Ginny, once on each cheek.  
"Erm, hello. How are you both?"  
"Good Ginny. How are you? Mum sent Fleur and I an owl, her and dad have been seriously worried about you. They say you only leave your room for a couple of hours a day."  
"I'm fine. Just need everyone to get off my back."  
"I said that you would want this Ginny," Fleur said, "I thought you might want to get away, you know, from everything. Somewhere that you can't see all of those horrible magazines."  
"That is exactly what I'd like Fleur. But it's just not going to happen, we can't afford it."  
"Ah I knew you would say this. Bill and I would like to give you a very early birthday present." She pulled out a package from her cloak pocket and handed it to Ginny. Ginny took the package, and opened it. Inside was an address.  
"That is the address to my flat in Paris, where I was living before moving to be here with Bill. I thought you might like to just go, for as long as you need." Ginny looked from Fleur, to Bill who was smiling weakly at his little sister.  
"I'd love to. Thank you so much Fleur, Bill. But I don't know if I can, I'm pretty worried about Harry -" Her mother appeared from the kitchen.  
"Ginny, you shouldn't worry about him anymore. He has moved on. I think this is what you need to help you move on too. The sooner you go, the sooner you can start living your life." She was also smiling at Ginny, who nodded her head.  
"I know Mum, but I need to think about it." She said, she stood and left the kitchen through the back door, intending to go for a long walk around the garden. _He did say he never loved you, this is your chance to let go Ginny_.


	8. Chapter 8 - Mistakes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belong to J K Rowling. The story is mine.

Chapter 8 - Mistakes

Harry paced around the kitchen in a little flat he was renting in London. The flat was small, there was just two bedrooms, and a tiny kitchen cum living room, and just the one bathroom. He stared down at the empty parchment in front of him, quill in hand, poised to start writing, when he shook his head and continued pacing.  
"Harry, you've been looking at that parchment for the past month." Anna sighed, passing Harry in the kitchen to put the kettle on. "Maybe you should just apologise to her, you were in a right state when you came here to rent the room. Not that I'm complaining," She added, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Harry looked back at Anna, and remembered the first time he met her. She had opened the door of the flat, and looked him up and down before inviting him in. She had white blonde hair, that was cut short above her ears, and she spiked it on top. Facially, she was very pretty, she had big blue eyes that she accentuated with eyeliner and lots of mascara. Pretty, but not Ginny.  
"I know Anna, but I was so horrible to her. Of course I loved her, and you know that I still do, but she has to think I don't. You understand don't you Anna? I have to let her go if I want her to be safe. Look at how much danger I'm in constantly, and look at all the danger you're going through just because you're with me in public! Which by the way, we need to talk about, you need to stop telling those reporters we're together, and lay off the public affection will you! All those cursed objects we get in the post, I don't want that for Ginny. She needs to be safe, to live."  
"I know Harry, but I don't think you went the right way about it. From how you describe it, you left her in a mess, you really think she's just going to forgive you? Even if you tell her the truth?"  
"I've changed my mind, I know I was wrong lying to her, but she has to know that I only said those things so she'd move on, and find someone she deserves. Anyway, I have sent letters. More than one saying I'm sorry. They just come back unopened, see?" He showed Anna a pile of letters, all addressed to Ginny.  
"Harry, I don't know what to suggest. You made the wrong choice though, love. You kind of have to live with your decision, if she doesn't want to accept your apologies, or believe that you do love her, that's it. You made your choice, the only way you can fix it, is to prove to her that you love her." Harry looked at the blonde, thinking about ways in which he could get Ginny to see he never meant it, he just wanted her to be okay.  
"Right, I'm going to the Burrow. She can't just not talk to me when I'm right in front of her."  
Anna smiled as she watched Harry walk determinedly back into his room, come back out with a cloak and walked straight out of the door.  
"Bye then, love." She whispered, her smile faltering after he'd left.

HPHP

The Burrow had always been somewhere that Harry considered a safe place, a place of happiness, but as he looked at it, it was suddenly somewhere daunting, and scary. He was petrified of what was about to happen, but he needed to just man up and apologise for his erratic behaviour. He at least owed Ginny a proper explanation, if she'd let him. And he felt Mr and Mrs Weasley deserved to know he was getting on better. He wanted to fix things with Ron, he missed his best mate and all the trivial issues Ron made a big deal of.  
"Right, come on Harry, you've got to bite the bullet some day." He muttered to himself as he made his first steps towards the house that was looming in the distance. As he walked memories of Ginny flooded his mind. He pictured the first time he had kissed her, in the common room after she'd won the quidditch cup. Relived the feel of her against his body, she seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms, as if she was moulded specifically for him. The way her lips moved softly against his, and then the next minute she would be kissing him with such ferocity and passion it was if it would be the last time they'd ever see each other. He imagined her running towards him one evening in the garden, with that blazing look in her eyes, a huge smile spread across her face and her hair moving in the air behind her. He wanted to run his hands through her hair, to have the smell of it invade him once more, to tangle his hands in the curls as he pulled her body closer in to him. Before he had time to even prepare what he was going to say, he'd arrived at the door. He took a deep breath in and fought the urge to run away, back to Anna, his safety net. He was about to turn and walk away when the door opened.  
"Harry!" He hadn't time to think before Mrs Weasley had pulled him into a bone crushing hug.  
"Hello Mrs Weasley," He said awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, looking at the floor. "Can I come in?"  
"Of course you can dear, you don't need to ask!" She replied, ushering him into the living room, where Ron was sprawled on the sofa. "Move your feet Ron, make room for Harry. Would you like some food dear? You look a lot better than you did a month ago, but you're still too thin!" She hadn't given him time to answer before she'd bustled back into the kitchen, rustling up something for him to eat.  
"Hi Ron," He said, glancing at the boy who used to be such a big part of his life, and yet now it was like they never knew each other. "Look, I'm sorry I hurt Ginny, that I hurt you and your family. I thought it was for the best -"  
"It took you a year to realise you were wrong?" Ron snapped.  
"Well, I don't think I was wrong. You were all in danger as long as I was hanging around. I'm a target Ron, I've been the constant subject of hate mail, my flatmate and I are constantly in danger and I didn't want that for your family."  
"Yeah your flatmate being your new girlfriend? You know Ginny woke up crying every day after you said whatever you did. And then, she had to go and see you in the magazines every day, looking at that slut all over you. Did you think about her at all when you hooked up with someone new?"  
"Ron, Anna and I aren't together. I love Ginny, have done since our sixth year, when she finally let her personality shine through." Ron turned a deep shade of red as he realised his anger towards Harry was futile.  
"Oh, well, er, is Anna single? She's really fit mate, I mean, even if you love Ginny, I'm sure you could -"  
"No I couldn't! You crack on though mate, I'll introduce you some time." The pair laughed, and Harry thought how easy it was for things to be normal with Ron again, how much happier he felt knowing that he and Ron were okay. "Ron, I never wanted to hurt Ginny, but you have to understand she is better off without me. She is safer without me. She had to think I didn't love her -"  
"I get it mate, but I don't think she will. You're right though, she is safer. But if she's the reason you're here, you're wasting your time."  
"What? Why?"  
"She's not here Harry. A few weeks after you came over she was a mess, like I said, crying every day, she only ever left her room for a few hours. She looked terrible, and Mum was really worried, so she called Bill, who spoke to Fleur, and long story short they told Ginny she could go to Fleur's flat in Paris and stay there for as long as she needed. She's only been there a week, but she's pretty adamant that she doesn't want to come home. She's happy out there." Harry felt his heart sink to his stomach, he felt like he'd been kicked in the chest a thousand times over. He really had hurt her so badly, he'd torn her life apart. _Maybe she wasn't better without me_, he thought.  
"I couldn't keep her safe from me." He said out loud, "I'm the only reason she was hurt, I was the only reason she wasn't safe. Me and this stupid need to save people! But I didn't save her, I hurt her. I have to see her Ron, you have to tell me where she is." He said, standing up urgently, looking desperately at his friend.  
"I don't know mate, none of us do. Fleur is secret keeper. She is the one you're going to have to talk to, but she won't tell you anything. She keeps harping on about how it is good that Ginny has gone, it will give her a chance to start her life, to find herself."  
'Well then, I'm just going to go to Paris, and stay there until I find her."  
"Harry, Paris is a big city, it could take you years!"  
"Even if it takes me the rest of my life, I will find her, and I will make sure she knows I love her, and always have. I need her Ron."  
"She'll be back at Christmas for definite. Why don't you just wait?"  
"She has to know. I don't want to be without her anymore."  
"Well, sorry mate, but she's doing good now. I don't think you should just go waltzing back into her life. Give her a chance to discover herself, to discover life. If it's meant to be, then she'll come back to you. Write her a letter, explain that you only said those things to keep her safe, but don't go cocking about with her life now."  
"You're right. As long as she's happy now, I guess. How's Hermione?"  
"I have no idea. She's crazy, she just goes off on mad ones about how I'm lazy and I've wasted the last year of my life and blah blah blah. She doesn't stop whinging!" Ron flopped backwards on the sofa in exasperation.  
"So you're not together anymore?"  
"No not for now. I want a chance to experience life, I mean, there has got to be more than just being nagged everyday right? So when can I meet Anna?"  
"I'll talk to her tonight," Harry laughed. "How's the rest of the family?"  
"Good. Mum and Dad are great. George is doing okay now aswell. He went through a bit of a rough patch but he's on his feet and coping well without Fred. We reckon he's got a secret bird that's keeping him occupied if you know what I mean!" They both sniggered, then Ron continued. "Bill and Fleur are good, she's pregnant you know! And Charlie is engaged to some girl who is as crazy as he is about dragons, Julianne her name is. She'd be really hot if it weren't for the burns all over her arms! And Percy, is well, Percy. He's been trying to get in contact with you. They still want us to join the aurors. What you think?"  
"I don't know, I don't really want that life anymore. Everyone expects me to just be this great auror, but I can't think of anything I'd hate more than chasing the bad guys the rest of my life. I think I've already done my fair share of that. Nah, I got a message from Wood last year inviting me to the Puddlemere United trials, but it was just after Ginny, and I didn't go. I was gunna try out this year, they're in a couple of months. Do you reckon I'm good enough?"  
"Der! No question mate. But you really want all that public attention?"  
"I'm gunna get it whether I play professional quidditch or not, I'd rather get it while doing something I love."  
"I'm glad you said that mate, I've been working part time at the shop, George wanted me to become a partner. I know I'll never replace Fred but I really enjoy working there."  
"That's good mate, really good. Go for it. I'm sorry Ron, but I really should go and tell Anna what happened, she's been really worried about me."  
"Yeah I get it, tell her I said hi," He winked at Harry, then added, "Don't go chasing Ginny, Harry, if it's meant to be she'll come back."  
"I know." He went into the kitchen, gave Mrs Weasley a big hug, then said goodbye. As he walked back down the pathway from the Burrow, he couldn't help but shed a few tears as he realised Ginny was happy without him, and that he should let her be safe.

HPHP

Ginny was propped up on a bar, watching the world pass her by. Since coming to Paris, she'd found that people watching was really fun, and it distracted her from her life. She could disassociate from her pain for a little while. She'd been in Paris now for nearly 3 weeks, and was thinking about going home. Maybe she'd be home in time to tryout for the Harpies again. It was her dream, to play professionally. What would be the point in hiding from Harry in France? She would never be away from him, even the French magazines kept talking about the boy who lived and his pretty new toy that followed him everywhere. A couple of weeks ago, he'd sent her a letter, she hadn't opened it, but she could tell from the messy scrawl it was Harry. She had no interest in reading what he had to say to her, no interest in hearing about how well his life is going when hers seemed to be going nowhere. No, she just chucked it in the bin. He couldn't just think after over a month of no contact she would just let him back into her life? No way. Ginny looked up as someone sat down next to her, and started rambling in French to the bartender.  
"Hi, my name is Lucas." He said, looking at Ginny. She saw that he was gorgeous, he had beautiful tanned skin, and short light brown hair. He was tall, and looked very muscly, dressed in a tight shirt and khaki shorts. His brown eyes glistened in the evening sun and his smile spread wide as he waited for Ginny to say something.  
"Ginny." She replied with a smile. "How did you know I was English?"  
"I asked the bartender, can I get you a drink?"  
"Erm," She thought for a minute, picturing Harry. For some stupid reason she felt that she was betraying him somehow, accepting a drink off a strange, really good looking man. "Sure, I'll have a Firefly." _I owe Harry nothing_, she thought.


	9. Chapter 9 - Trials and Celebrations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belong to J K Rowling, the story is mine.

Chapter 9 - Trials and Celebrations

_Ginny,_

_I'm really sorry but we don't need to replace anyone on the Harpies this year. We have decided to keep last years team, but might I suggest trying out for Puddlemere United instead? I hear they need a new chaser. I'll drop your name to Philbert Deverill._

_All the best,_

_Gwenog Jones_

"Damn it!" Ginny said throwing the piece of parchment on the desk and storming out of the house and down to the bar at the end of the road. She flopped onto the bar, rested her face in her hand and sighed heavily.  
"What's the matter Ginny?" Lucas asked, sliding a drink in front of her.  
"Harpies team is full. They suggested trying out for Puddlemere instead but I don't really know the team and -"  
"Try out for them, and get on the team! They have a really fit chaser I'd like to get to know a bit more if you know what I mean -"  
"You're disgusting Lucas. The problem is Puddlemere tryouts are this weekend, so I'd have to go home, like, tomorrow."  
"That's fine, I can come, we can go looking for a flat, like we said."  
"Great!" Ginny smiled, looking forward to starting a life with her new friend. "We'll have to go to the Burrow and see my Mum first, I bet she won't be best pleased with our plans!"

HPHP

"I'm home!" Ginny shouted through the house, dropping her trunk and heading into the garden, Lucas following close behind her. It was then she saw that all of her family were there, she smiled brightly for a second, before spotting a bit of black hair hiding amongst the sea of red, and next to it a splodge of white blonde hair. For heavens sake, he'd just have to be here wouldn't he!  
"We're so happy to have you back Ginny! How was your holiday?" Her mother asked after freeing her from a hug.  
"Good, guys, this is Lucas." Everyone murmured their hellos, before Ginny started again. "I'm glad you all came to welcome me home, but Lucas and I are actually going to look for a flat -" she was interrupted by a loud crack that filled the air.  
"Did Harry just leave Anna?" Mr Weasley asked the blonde girl.  
"Yeah, he mumbled something about needing to go do something." She blushed as all eyes turned to stare at her. "I better go see if he's at home." And with that there was another pop.  
"Pathetic." Ginny muttered under her breath, not unnoticed by Lucas, who looked confused. "Anyway, we're looking for a flat together."  
"What! No daughter of mine will be a scarlet woman!" Mrs Weasley was shouting, whilst her brothers were all turning red and moving towards where Ginny stood.  
"Woah! Stop, all of you. Would it hurt you to listen to me before you act for once? Lucas and I are just friends, will only ever be just friends. He is not attracted to me, nor am I to him. I want to move out from home because I will need to be near enough to my quidditch grounds, and well I just wanna be independent."  
"Okay hunny. How can you afford it though?"  
"Well Mrs Weasley, my family is pretty well off, and I don't mind paying the rent until Ginny gets some income in to help." Lucas answered before Ginny had the chance to.

Spying the tell tale signs of her mother about to explode, her brothers quickly made their excuses before disapparating, while Ginny decided now would be a good time to retreat.  
"Right, come on then Luke, we better get going. I'll come for dinner on Sunday Mum. Bye Dad!" She took Luke's arm and when they landed outside the estate agents in Diagon Alley, they both took a deep breath in, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

HPHP  
"This is definitely the nicest flat we saw Luke," Ginny said, as she stood on the balcony of the flat that overlooked the sea.  
"Yeah my parents used to bring me to Devon on holiday, it's a lovely quiet place. Nice and sunny in the summer, I'll be able to see all the girls in their bikinis from up here!" Lucas replied with a smirk spreading on his face, Ginny laughed and slapped his arm playfully.  
"You seriously need to stop being so gross!" They leant against the railing, and watched the sea go past.  
"Ginny? Who's Harry?" Lucas said, interrupting the tranquil moment.  
"No one important." She answered bluntly.  
"Not important enough to leave when you tell your family you're moving in with a boy? Come on Ginny, I'm not stupid."  
"Well I guess I didn't expect to keep it a secret from you forever. Harry is Harry Potter."  
"The Chosen One?! You know the Boy Who Lived?! Why didn't you say anything!"  
"It's still raw. I love him, have done since I was a little girl. We started dating a couple of years ago, but he broke it off to go hunting Voldemort." Lucas looked like he was going to interrupt, but Ginny stopped him. "Please, just let me get it all out? Okay?" He nodded, taking her hand. "After the war, we got back together, he told me he'd never leave me again. He lied. He told me he never loved me, and never would. That was the last I saw of him before I left for Paris. Unless you count me seeing his pictures with that slut all the time as seeing him."  
"Well if he never loved you, how comes he left today?"  
"Save it Luke, he left because he felt awkward, not because he loves me." With that she went back into the flat, leaving Lucas lost for words, staring at where Ginny had just been standing.

HPHP

"Luke, I'm so nervous." Ginny walked over to where her friend was standing in the kitchen, and leant her head on his shoulder. Today was Saturday, and that meant tryouts for Puddlemere United were today.  
"You don't need to be nervous Ginny, I'm going to be there watching, it'll all be fine."  
"What if I get hurt again?"  
"I won't let that happen."  
"That's what Harry said."  
"I'm not Harry. Come on, we don't want to miss the try outs." He led the way to the front door, and led the young girl out of the building.

HPHP

The tryouts were going to be done in stages. Philbert had sent Ginny a letter explaining how they were going to work, seeing as she'd missed the preliminary trials the previous week. He'd said they needed two chasers, and a seeker. She was trying out for chaser, and Philbert had made it very clear to her that the only reason he was allowing her to be a part of the second stage try outs was thanks to Gwenog's suggestion. She was walking out on to the pitch, with 5 other chasers who were trying out for the vacant positions, and she was trembling. She looked around the stands to find where Lucas was sitting, and saw him chatting up a young teenage girl sat nearby.  
"Right, hello all. I'm Philbert Deverill, the manager for Puddlemere United. We've already selected a seeker today, and now we need a chaser. We're going to have you fly 3 times around the pitch to prove your flying abilities, you will need to dodge charmed objects and go through the rings that have been positioned around the pitch. Then we will need you to demonstrate your passing skills, and finally your scoring skills. Then I'll be able to make a decision. The rest of the team is anxiously waiting in the changing rooms, so let's not keep them there any longer than they need to be. Christopher Higgins, you will go first."

HPHP

After several hours, a decision had finally been made. Ginny looked around the stands and saw Lucas asleep, she shook her head and smiled as she returned to look at where Philbert was standing.  
"You all flew very well, but you all know that I can only take 2 of you on. The two stand out players today for me were Freya Romero, who excelled in all three tests, so we'd like to invite you to join our team. And the other is Ginevra Weasley, who more than excelled in the tests, coming top in all 3. We'd also like to offer you a position. The rest of you, I'm very sorry, I wish you the best for the future. Now if you two accept, we'd need you to sign the contracts before we introduce you to the rest of the team. Just a formality. Do you accept?"  
"Definitely!" Freya had said immediately, and Ginny just nodded her head.  
"Great, let's go introduce you to the rest of the team then! I just have this feeling we're going to win the league this year!"

HPHP

He led the two girls into the changing room, and they were greeted by cheering. Ginny looked at them all, taking in her new team mates. Oh no, dread filled her as she saw a familiar man, shuffling behind the rest of the team, hiding away. She saw the untamed black hair jutting out from behind the keeper, Oliver Wood, who was ecstatic that Ginny had made the team.  
"Look Ginny! I've got both you and Harry from the Gryffindor team now!" He grinned like a little boy. But his comment made Ginny's heart sink, confirming her fear that she had just signed a contract to play alongside Harry Potter for the rest of the season. She saw Harry approach Philbert, and heard hushed voices. She tried to tune into what they were saying, but couldn't make it out over the din of the other players. Harry went back to skulking behind the team, as Philbert announced the training schedule. After he had finished, the team started to make their way out of the changing rooms, but Ginny felt a hand grab her arm. She spun round to face Harry, noticing that his eyes were still as dull as they had been the last time she saw him.  
"Ginny, we need to talk."  
"I think you said all you needed to say Harry. You made yourself pretty clear."  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in France."  
"You're supposed to be an auror."  
"I changed my mind."  
"Yeah well so did I." She retorted, turning to leave, but Harry forced his way in front of her and grabbed her shoulders lightly. She couldn't help but notice that he still made her feel weak, he still had that power over her. It was all she could do to keep herself from kissing him, reminding herself that he didn't love her.  
"Did you read any of my letters?"  
"Letters? I only got the one Harry. And no, I didn't. I wasn't interested in what it might have said." Harry felt a crushing blow, and grabbed his stomach as his head dropped to his chest. Ginny tilted his head back up to look at her, and she saw tears streaming down from his eyes.  
"I wish you'd read my letters. They explained things a lot better than I can. I'm glad you're happy with Lucas." And with that he pulled away from Ginny and left the room, leaving behind a very confused redhead. She sighed, and pulled her hair out of the loose ponytail she had in, and ran her hands through it, before going to find Lucas so she could go home.

HPHP

Ginny arrived at the Burrow at just before 1 in the afternoonon Sunday, hoping that she had missed setting up for dinner. She braced herself for the coming celebrations, and walked into the garden where Bill and Charlie were setting up the tables.  
"Princess! Well done! We're so proud of our little sis, making the professional league! And in the same team as our Harry none the less!" Bill jested, poking her lightly on the arm. She made a face back at her brother before moving on to find her parents. She walked blindly into the kitchen, bumping straight into Harry, who moved quickly aside and rushed past her back into the garden. She saw Hermione, her mother and Fleur all huddled round the kitchen table, as she approached she noticed Hermione was really upset. She wrapped her arms around her friends waist.  
"What's up Hermione?"  
"Your stupid brother is what is up with her, sweetie. Oh congrats on making the team dear." Her mother said to her.  
"What's he done?" Fleur pointed to the sofa on the living room, where Ginny could just make out her brother's red hair. She moved into where Ron was, and saw that he was chatting up that blonde girl that was always with Harry. She gasped in shock, before the anger sank in and she ripped Ron up from where he was sitting, pointing her wand directly at his chest. He looked down, and then back up at his sister, wearing a confused expression.  
"Ginny, what are you doing?" He snarled under his breath, his face colouring with embarrassment.  
"Hi Ginny, I think you and I need to talk." Anna said, standing up and holding her hand out to Ginny, who glared at the hand as if it were dirty, and looked back at her brother.  
"I do not, want to talk to you. How could you Ron? Hermione is sat in the next room!" Ron gave a girly shriek as he grabbed his nose, Anna pulled his hands away, and a bat started attacking her face. Ginny laughed as she left them to it, and went back into the kitchen.  
"Ginny that was great!" Hermione laughed, clutching her sides. "That little twist is really clever too!"  
"Thanks, come on let's go eat, those two will work it out eventually." Ginny took a step towards the door before Hermione grabbed her arm.  
"Ginny? Why haven't you been listening to Harry? He just wants to talk to you, to explain things. He feels really bad about -"  
"About telling me he never loved me and never would?" She snorted, and pulled her arm away from Hermione and walked out into the garden and sat down next to George.  
During dinner, the atmosphere was tense. Ron constantly sent angry looks in Ginny's direction, whilst Anna looked shamefully down at her plate the whole time. Hermione was sniffling, sat next to Harry who had his arm round her waist comforting her, but who was also glaring down the table at Ron. Ginny kept making imitations of bats coming out of her nose whilst George pretended they were attacking him, which antagonised Ron even more. Bill and Fleur were sniggering to themselves, trying to focus on eating rather than looking at everyone else. Mr Weasley pretended to be oblivious to the goings on around the table by talking animatedly with Charlie about boring muggle things. Mrs Weasley spent the whole meal fuming at how her family was behaving, and by the end of dinner she had lost her rag completely.  
"ENOUGH!" Her voice boomed down the table, and everyone except Mr Weasley turned to face her, with scared looks on their faces. She was stood at the head of the table, and looked individually at all of them. "I am ashamed of all of you! Ronald, how could you be so insensitive towards Hermione! You are an arse and you deserved everything you got off your sister!" Ron looked down at the floor, whilst red spread across his whole face. "Hermione dear, you need to pull yourself together a little bit, there is no good crying at the table. Bill, Fleur, I expected much more of you! Encouraging George and Ginny to mock your brother! You are supposed to be adults! Charlie, you and your father could try and diffuse the situation instead of acting ignorant to it!" They all looked ashamedly at each other before chorusing, "Sorry Mum."  
"And for heavens sake, Ginevra and Harry, the pair of you are making us all go crazy! Ignoring each other and causing everyone around you to be miserable! You need to go talk. In fact," She walked down to the table and pulled Harry from his seat, and gestured Ginny to stand up. Ginny walked over to her mother, who put a hand on each of their backs and pushed them back towards the house, up the stairs and into Ginny's room. "You will talk this out like adults. I will not let you out of this room until you have sorted everything out! Colloportus!" And the door squelched shut, locking both Harry and Ginny in her room, unable to get out of the glued shut door.  
Ginny groaned as she walked towards her bed, and sat down, facing the window. Harry shuffled nervously by the door, wanting to say something but not having the courage to do so.  
"Ginny?" When he didn't get a reply, he just carried on. "I'm really sorry I said all those terrible things to you. I didn't mean any of it, I just wanted you to be safe."  
"And for some stupid reason you thought that I would be safe without you?"  
"You're safe aren't you?" She sighed angrily.  
"You promised me you'd never leave me again." She shouted, without realising she had raised her voice.  
"That was before I was the reason you nearly died!" He shouted back, before looking back down at the floor. She stood up and walked over to where he was standing, and crossed her arms over her chest. He looked up and all she could see in his eyes was sadness.  
"I'm listening."  
"You nearly died Ginny! I couldn't let that happen again! The only way that you will ever be safe is if you're without me." She glared at him angrily, but he stopped her from saying anything by holding up his hand. "After I left you, and you went back to Hogwarts, Hermione kept sending me letters talking about everything. She said you couldn't let go. It made me feel bad Ginny, everything was my fault. I stopped eating, I stopped sleeping. You took away all the pain from the war, and without you there, it was all I could think about. Hermione said that you weren't moving on. I figured the only way for you to live happily would be if you believed I never loved you! It was the hardest thing I had to do, leave you like that! I wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms, and tell you I was lying, but I couldn't. You had to think it was true. And I was right, you are happy now."  
"Yeah and you're happy. Moving on the next day with that thing! I saw the pictures Harry."  
"And you've moved in with some tool you met in France!" He yelled, the jealousy evident in his eyes,  
"At least I had the dignity to wait before I started galavanting with someone new!" She shouted back, and felt her cheeks turn red as the anger filled every part of her.  
"I'M NOT WITH ANNA!"  
"AND I'M NOT WITH LUCAS!"  
They both looked into each others eyes for a moment, before Ginny ran into Harry's open arms, locking her lips against his. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, before turning her and forcing her into the wall, never leaving the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in tighter, feeling him pressed up tight against her made her fill the kiss with more passion. He came away from the wall, still carrying Ginny and let her fall to the bed, before getting on top of her, and kissing her once again, with such ferocity and lust it was like this would be the last time they'd ever be together. Everything Harry remembered about Ginny was bought back to him, the smell of her so close to him was intoxicating. The softness of her lips as they pressed desperately into his, they way her body felt under his caressing hands, and the way he shivered when she tangled her hands in his unruly hair. He pulled away from the kiss, hovering just over her, and looked deep into her eyes. She stared back and saw that all the life had returned to his eyes, they weren't dull and sad now, but happy and lively. She felt a grin spread across her face, the smile that Harry had been longing to see for over a year, made Harry grin just as broadly. Both of them breathing heavily, looking into each others eyes, a moment of complete joy spread between them.  
"I love you, Ginny."  
"You're not too bad yourself Potter!" She laughed uncontrollably as he tickled her playfully, "Fine, Fine! I love you too!" She smiled at him with a mischievous grin, before pulling his face closer to hers and embracing him in another passion filled kiss.


End file.
